Fall Into Me
by Sakura onto Hitomi
Summary: The Shikon No Tama is a band that starting to get very well known. Right as they are going after a record deal, their guitarist quits. Who will they get to play? Travel with the tour bus and see how love comes in mysterious ways. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

~*~I know you all hate me for starting yet another one. I'm sorry! I just can't work on the others right now. Don't hurt me!!! I'm slowly working on the others, but this idea keeps hitting me scream "write me!!!!" It's painful! Anywho, I hope you like this one too…

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once for the entire fanfic. I DON'T OWN _INU YASHA_!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've had it! I can't stay in this crappy band. I'm going solo. Later, your majesty."

A tall man with short dark brown hair walked over to the door, leaving the raven haired girl to stare at his back. "Hojo, what the hell are you doing? Going solo? But I thought…"

The man turned back to the girl. "Yeah, well, you thought wrong. I was only using you to get my name out there. Now that it is, I don't need you and your pathetic so-called band anymore. Consider this our official break up, Kagome. I want nothing to do with you or the band. See ya when I make it big. Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you come to one of my concerts." 

With that, Hojo walked out, leaving Kagome to stare at where he had stood. A tear fell from her eye which she quickly brushed away. 'He left. How… how dare he use me like that! He promised he wouldn't… bastard! I'm so sick of this. Never again.' 

There was a knock on the door. For a brief moment, Kagome hoped it was him, coming back to apologize, saying he didn't mean anything he had said. Her hopes were dashed when her best friend and fellow band member walked in. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

Slowly nodding, Kagome looked at the woman. "Let me guess. You heard everything, right Sango?"

With a sympathetic look, Sango nodded. She never really did like Hojo, but because of Kagome, she got used to him. "Don't listen to him, Kagome. A solo career? Yeah right! He'll be begging us for a chance to come to our concerts. You don't need him."

"You're right, Sango. I don't need him, or anyone one else."

The slightly older girl took a step back. "You loved him, didn't you?" Her heart broke when her friend nodded as tears freely fell from her eyes. Sango didn't waste any time pulling Kagome into a huge hug. "I'm so sorry."

At the moment, Kagome was numb. She felt drained of anything. She knew then and there she would freeze her heart to someone new. No one was going to hurt her like that again.

~A few months later…~

Sango sat at the table wishing she could bang her head against it repeatedly. "Next!" They had been at the audition room for about three hours now, listening to one tone deaf musician after the other. It was only her and Shippou, a fifteen year old musical genius. He played just about every instrument ever invented. It was also a plus that his grandma was their Manager. Kaede was such a sweetie, but she had been right that they needed to fill up Hojo's spot. Sango growled slightly at the thought of that… 'Kagome hasn't been the same since. Sure, I know she puts on a front, but she's still in so much pain. When I get my hands on that guy, I swear I'll kick his ass.' 

The next guy came in with weird blonde hair and so many tattoos it was hard to see his actual skin. Sango looked up at the ceiling. 'What did I ever do to you?' Taking a breath, she looked at the guy. "Okay, Mr… umm… Drew. What do you play?"

"Anything you want, babe." He winked at Sango as her eyes narrowed. 

"Oooookay, are you willing to… I'm sorry, what is that thing on your head?"

"My hair."

"Really? It looks like a mop. Anyway, what are you auditioning with today?"

"Wait, why should I audition? Just give me the spot."

Rubbing her temples, Sango shouted, without looking up, "Next!" Looking up she noticed the guy was still there. "That means you didn't get it and you need to get out."

"Pssh, forget this." The mop head walked out in a hissy fit and threw the book he had in his hand at some poor defenseless girl. Needless to say, the girl got up and kicked his ass. Sango could tell this for she heard the guy screaming in pain. "Not the hair! Not the hair!!! Gahhhh!!!!!"

Shippou looked up. "Should we help him?"

"You're too nice Shippou. Let the girl kick his ass. Anyway, the next person's coming in." As soon as she said that, Sango regretted it. A taller man walked in with his head held high and walked as if he was the best thing in the world. He stood in the middle of the area and held something in his hands towards her. "I don't have all day. Here is my music. Where's my accompanist?"

Sango blinked. "Excuse me? Are you… Mr… Doug?"

The man sighed. "Yes, I am the fabulous and talented Doug."

"We already have a singer. Do you play any instruments?"

The man looked at her as if she had three heads. "Me? Play an instrument in a band? I think not. I am a lead singer."

Sango snapped the pencil in her hand in two and crossed off his name. "Next!"

The man stood there and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Some guy who's not gonna be in this band. Now get out. Oh, and I think you dropped something."

The man looked down and pounced on the object. "My Altoids!!!! Oh forgive me! I did not mean to forsake thee!"

*Sweatdrop*

The man then got up and ran out the door. "You can't cut me! I'm a pretty pretty princess!" 

Sango turned to Shippou who looked really scared. "Please tell me you saw and heard that too."

"I would never admit to it."

"Was he prancing?"

"If I had to give it a name, oh yeah. I think he had too many of those Altoids."

Sighing, Sango turned to the next guy that walked in. All she could do was blinked repeatedly. The guy with dark hair walked in with a pink fluffy boa and angel wings on his back. When he reached the center, he flipped the boa over his shoulder and struck a pose. 

Sango continued to blink repeatedly. "Umm… Are you lost?"

"I'm ready for my audition. Where's the script?"

*Blink blink* "Umm… this is the auditions for a band. I think you have the wrong building."

The man looked around and looked puzzled. "This isn't the auditions for "Cabaret?"

*Sweatdrop* 

"Nooooo…" Sango continued to blink as she tried not to think what part the guy was trying out for.

"Oh, umm… sorry." The man then ran out of there as if his life depended on it. 

Sango continued to blink. In the next instant, her head went crashing down against the table and she banged her head on it repeatedly. Shippou just backed away. 

"Sango, doesn't that hurt? You really should hit yourself that much. You could lose brain cells."

A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she recognized the voice. Looking up, her thought were confirmed. Standing there in his dark purple shirt and black jeans stood their drummer. "Where have you been, Miroku?"

The said man walked over to her and grabbed her hands in his. "Sango, I'm touched that you were concerned about me."

"Move that hand closer and I swear I'll slap you harder then last time, hentai." Sango sent death glares at the guy as he backed up. 

"Where's Kagome?"

Sango shrugged. "I told her I'd handle the auditions with Shippou, get it down to a select few and then have them audition for her later. She is the leader after all."

"True. How's she doing?"

"Not good. Move that hand or I'll make sure you can't have children."

Miroku moved his "wandering hand" off of Sango and cleared his throat. "Any luck?"

"Nope. So I'll ask again. Where were you?"

"Well, I went out and found ourselves a lead guitarist. He's an old friend of mine I haven't seen in years, but his playing totally rocks. Has a bit of an attitude though."

Shippou muttered under his breath, "Don't we all?"

Sango sighed and sat back in her seat. "Okay, bring him in. He can't be any worse than the others. She visible cringed as she recalled the last three. 'A mop head, a "pretty princess" and a psycho. How interesting would it be to have them on a bicycle build for three?' 

Shaking her head, Sango focused as Miroku brought in the guy. The guy had long white hair that was tied back. He wore a blood red shirt and denim jeans. He carried in his guitar case and looked over at the others. 

Sango was impressed already. He certainly had the bad boy image. "What's your name?"

"Inu Yasha."

"Okay then. What are you auditioning with?"

He smirked and looked at the hentai. "Want to help me out with this, Miroku?"

Miroku blinked and then smiled. "Sure." He walked over to the drum set that was set up and got set as Inu Yasha took out his guitar and plugged it into the amp. He counted off the beats and Inu Yasha broke out into the opening theme song to _Trigun_ (A/N: download to see just how awesome that makes him) Miroku kept up perfectly.

As soon as they finished, they looked over at Sango and Shippou, who were both staring at Inu Yasha with wide eyes. "Wow."

All heads turned when they heard someone clapping. Standing there in the doorway was a raven haired girl with deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a white button up shirt and denim jeans as well as black pointy boots. 

As she walked into the room, Inu Yasha turned to the drummer. "Miroku, who is that?"

"That's Kagome, the singer and head of the band."

Kagome walked up to him and smiled. "I see someone has very good skills on the guitar. Surely you've played in other bands. Who have you played with?"

"Well…"

Miroku interrupted. "Awhile back, he jammed with Santana himself! He floats around from band to band, filling in holes when he has time."

Kagome looked at Miroku. "Thank you, but I was talking to him." She turned to the guitarist. "Santana, huh? Very impressive. What's your name?"

"Inu Yasha."

"Good name for the lead guitarist. You're hired. I'll talk with Kaede and have her draw up a contract for you. She's the manager." With that, leaving Inu Yasha standing there blinking, she headed back to the door to leave. Before she did, Kagome turned back to the white haired man. "Oh, and welcome to the group." With that, she disappeared through the door.

Sango blinked. "Well, that was unexpected." Shippou just nodded. Inu Yasha stood there lost in his thoughts as Miroku slapped him on the back welcoming him to the band. 'That was rather easy. Maybe I could actually stick with a band this time.'

A thought then struck him. "Hey Miroku. What's the name of this band anyway?"

"Shikon no Tama."

"Why would someone name a band 'The Jewel of Four Souls'?"

"Kagome read about it in some Feudal Fairy tale and liked the name. Anyway, let's get to Kaede for that contract. With that, all four of them went to find the manager of the group. Things were beginning to look up.

~A few weeks later because I want to get a song in here…~

Inu Yasha had been in this band for a few weeks and was very curious about something. "Hey, why doesn't Kagome sing during rehearsals?"

Sango looked over at him from her seat. They were in the tour bus heading to San Francisco to do a Battle of the Bands type thing. The bus was more like a mobile home though. "She doesn't need to. Kagome's a bit weird that way. She just needs to listen to us over and over again. When we get to actually perform, she'll sing it perfectly."

"Oh really? That's a bit odd."

"Well, she does play other instruments too, but we were limited to only two songs, so she didn't need to. We're hoping that some record label guy will be there tonight so we could get a deal. Kaede made some call before so it might happen."

Inu Yasha shrugged. He wasn't too comfortable having a girl get up and sing the songs they had worked on for weeks for the first time. Didn't seem right to him. 'Whatever.'

During the few weeks, he had gotten to know Sango better and learned Shippou was just damn annoying, but a true musical genius. He didn't really get to know much about Kagome. She seemed to distance herself from him. That bothered him a bit. 

Speak of the devil, Kagome walked into the area they were and sat down, closing her eyes. Sango went in the back to check on the guys. Inu Yasha got up and walked over to her. Taking a breath, he tapped her shoulder. She opened her brown eyes and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Umm… I was wondering why you avoid me all the time."

Kagome closed her eyes again. "It's nothing personal."

The white haired man wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Look, wench, if you have a problem with me, why did you let me in the group?"

"Don't call me wench. I have a name. Use it." Kagome looked out the window and closed her eyes again. "You might want to sit down."

At that moment, Inu Yasha fell flat on the floor with a lot of force. After twitching for a moment, he picked his head up. "What the…?"

"Bump," was all Kagome said in a relaxed tone, making Inu Yasha a bit ticked. He picked himself up and went in the back. 'Stupid bitch.' 

A few hours later, they reached to hall where the concert was being held. Inu Yasha found out the "Battle of the Bands" was really a concert to raise money for some Cancer fund. Whatever. It didn't matter. 

They got set up and waited until it was their turn to play. Finally, after listening to a few bad bands that choked under the pressure, Inu Yasha and the gang got up on stage. The crowd was huge! Kagome calmly walked up to the mic and grabbed it from the stand.

"How's everyone doin tonight?" The crowd roared as Sango gave Kagome the sign that they were ready. "Well, then let's get the party started!"

Sango began playing the keyboard in front of her as Miroku began to beat the drums. Soon Kagome joined in with vocals, knocking Inu Yasha back.

_"Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sango joined in as backup as Inu Yasha began to play._  
"Could you look me in the eye   
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
Are you happy now?   
Are you happy now? _

Inu stole a glance at the girl working the music and lyrics to the crowd, who was eating it up. 'Well, Sango was right. Her voice is fantastic.'__

_"You took all there was to take,   
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.   
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,_

Miroku was lost with the music. He beat down on those drums, eyes closed._  
"Could you look me in the eye?   
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah._

Kagome began to walk forward, step by step, emphasizing each word as if she was directing the song to someone. _  
"Do you really have everything you want?  
You could never give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself_

Inu Yasha looked at her again. 'She knows how to work this crowd, but she looks like she singing this to someone. I wonder…'_  
"Could you look me in the eye?   
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?_

The song was coming to a close, though Kagome kept the energy there._  
"Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had that all I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?_

The crowd was on its feet, applauding wildly for the band that just totally rocked. The gang smiled at each other and prepared themselves for the next song.__

"Thank you. That was called 'Are you Happy Now'. We're gonna play one more called 'Everyone's Fool'. Enjoy!"

Inu Yasha let loose and waited for Kagome to come in.

_"Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

Sango again came in with back up, but in the back of her mind knew exactly who Kagome was singing to._  
"Never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

Miroku played on, but a bit of concern shined in his eyes for Kagome. _  
"Look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she_

Kagome liked this part the best. She knew he had betrayed her. This song was especially for him. He had changed her, and she would never forgive him._  
"Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Inu Yasha looked at her again. 'She's definitely singing about someone. Who the hell hurt her this bad? Wait, why the hell do I care?'_  
"Without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie   
  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore_

Kagome knew that was partly untrue. For the most part, she had numbed, but a part of her still loved him._  
"It never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool"_

The band finished up and the crowd screamed, practically begging for more. Kagome smiled. "Thank you. You've been listening to 'Shikon no Tama'. Good night!" __

The band then ran off stage while the people continued to scream. Backstage, Kaede stood there. "Great job guys. I'd like you to meet Mr. Kanagaki, head of Sengoku Jidai Records."

A man in a dark business suit came forward and smiled.  "I like what I hear. Great name for a band too. How would you like to be under the Sengoku Jidai label?"

All of them looked at him wide eyed. Kagome smiled wide and looked a Kaede who just nodded. "We… we'd love to. Arigatou, Mr. Kanagaki."

He smiled. "Great! The main company is in New York though. Actually, the tour is heading to Los Angeles in a few days. Be there in three days to pick up with the tour. Might as well let the public hear you early on."

Their luck just kept getting better and better! They all agreed and made the arrangements. After a few more minutes of talking, they headed back to the bus and celebrated. A huge party was going on in the Shikon no Tama tour bus. Miroku and Sango were letting loose while Shippou went crazy. Kagome sat to the side watching her friends party. Eventually, she got up and went outside.

Inu Yasha watched her leave the bus. Curious, he got up and followed her. He found her sitting on the swings of a nearby park. Sighing, Inu Yasha walked over and sat on the other swing. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's a free country last I checked."

Taking that as a yes, Inu stayed on the swing. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at her. For someone who just got a recording deal, she didn't seem too happy. "Hey, wanna talk about it?"

Kagome looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You look down for someone who just got a record deal."

A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm just thinking."

"…about….?"

"The guy that had your spot before you came."

Inu Yasha nodded. "Who was he anyway?"

"He was a good guitar player, not as good as you, and my partner in singing. He was also my boyfriend. We met through the band and began a relationship."

"May I ask what happened?"

_~Flashback~_

_"__But I thought…"_

_ "Yeah, well, you thought wrong. I was only using you to get my name out there. Now that it is, I don't need you and your pathetic so-called band anymore. Consider this our official break up, Kagome. I want nothing to do with you or the band. See ya when I make it big. Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you come to one of my concerts." _

_~End Flashback~_

"Basically, it turned out he was just using me to get his name out there. When he thought he did, he ditched us to go solo."

Inu Yasha almost sat back, but remembered at the last minute that there was no back to the swing. "The guy sounds like a real asshole."

Kagome nodded. "But the sad thing is, I loved him. He was one of those guys that always said the right things and acted the right way. I thought he loved me too. Kami, I was such a fool." 

A single tear fell from her eye, making Inu Yasha concerned. Reaching over, he gently wiped away her tear. "Don't. This guy isn't worth your tears. You weren't the fool."

Kagome looked up at him and into his amber eyes. She hadn't noticed before how golden they were. 'No, don't do it again.' She looked away from him.

Inu Yasha had been looking deeply into her chocolate colored eyes, swimming in them when she turned away. 'She's still hurt. Wait, what the hell…? No, baka. You cannot fall for her. You are just a friend and fellow band member. That's all!'

Standing up, Inu Yasha extended a hand to her. "We better get back before Sango send out a search party… or kills Miroku."

Kagome laughed as she took his hand and stood up. "You haven't even been here long and you know them so well."

"It's a gift." They both realized they were still holding hands. Blushing, they quickly took their hands back and walked towards the bus.

*Smack* 

"HENTAI!!!!!!"

When they walked back on the bus, Kagome sighed as Inu Yasha shook his head. "Miroku, when are you going to learn?"

A swirlie eyed Miroku lay on the floor. "Look at the pretty stars mommy."

*Sweat drop*

"Sango, maybe you shouldn't hit him that hard."

"It was his own fault!"

Shippou just sighed. "Maybe you should put him in a straight jacket or something."

"That might work."

Kagome shook her head and walked past them. "I'm going to bed. Night everyone."

"Good night, Kagome." She turned around and smiled at Inu Yasha, then disappeared into the back room.

~*~Well? Comments are lovely. The whole audition thing was a huge inside joke with a friend of mine. The songs were _Are You Happy Now_ by Michelle Branch and _Everybody's Fool_ by Evanescence. I'm pretty sure the rest of the chapters WILL NOT be this long. Review!!! Ja ne!~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Hi there. I don't know how many people reviewed or if I even got any reviews yet cuz I haven't checked. Well, I'm adding another chapter. It's fun.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang met up with the tour quickly and was about to play their first concert with them. They at first were in awe of the other bands that were on tour with them. Kagome looked at the stage wide eyed. "I can't believe we're going to play on the same stage as Kouga and the Wolves. I mean they are pretty good."

Inu Yasha crossed his arms. "I'm not so thrilled with the fact that I have to get up and play in the same time zone as Baboon Boy and the Detachments. (Name given by Iris) That guy is just creepy. What's with his obsession with the monkey pelts?"

"I thought they were Baboon pelts."

Inu Yasha looked at Shippou and scowled. "Whatever. I am not liking this."

Sango and Miroku continued to listen to the other bands, ignoring the three behind them. Kagome sighed as Shippou picked on Inu Yasha. He was trying very hard to keep his temper but was soon going to lose it. Seeing this internal struggle, Kagome reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "Try and keep calm please," she whispered in his ear. Unnoticed by her, Inu Yasha blushed at her touch. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' She took her hand away and Inu Yasha actually did feel calmer. Shippou was still trying to pick on him, but he didn't let it get to him. 

The crowd roared and Kouga smirked on stage. "Thank you. We have one more song for you. Now if you will gentlemen, let's put the song into perspective just so you guys can understand where I'm coming from when I sing this. It's that the woman, is the hunted, the animal. And when I catch her, being the predator, the hunter, I'm going kill her. Well maybe not kill her, but you know what I mean, you silly guys, a little bit of hot nookie. A little bit of pinch and squeal, whatever. We're animals, we're out of control, we're fierce, animals, Rrrrr, that's what I'm saying."

He counted off to the band and the song began.

_"Dark in the city, night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway, and earth is a fire_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_Woman, you want me, so give me a sign_

_You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind _

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_I howl and I whine, I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight_

_You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_

_I howl and I whine, I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive, and running inside_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

The band went into a Jazz scat and Kouga scatted while singing the following:

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

They then returned back to normal and Kouga continued.

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_I howl and I whine, I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_

_I howl and I whine, I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive, and running inside_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

The band began to wind up.

_I'm hungry like wolf_

_Oh yeah, I'm hungry_

_Hungry like the wolf_

Kouga began to speak the last lines as the drummer began to wind down.

_Ooh I'm hungry baby_

The drummer finished as Kouga said the last lines in a cocky way.

_Like the wolf, baby, like the wolf_

_Is that too much? I never know."_

The crowd got up on its feet and applauded. Kouga bowed and walked off stage with the others towards Kagome's group. He walked down the steps, stepped in front of Inu Yasha and looked at her. "Well well well, who is this lovely goddess?" (::cringe::)

*Sweatdrop*

Kagome looked around and then pointed at herself. "You mean me?"

"Who else would I be speaking to? I'm Kouga Wolf. And you are…?"

Inu Yasha growled at the guy, unheard by her. Blinking a few times, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Kagome Higurashi."

Kouga smiled. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I will be sure not to forget it." (::gags::) After winking at her, he walked off, making sure to elbow Inu Yasha to get past him. Oh, he didn't like that. 'Okay, I wanna hit that guy repeatedly. Maybe rip out part of his arms and legs. That would be fun.'

"Inu Yasha? Hello??" Blinking, Inu Yasha realized he had spaced out and was looking at Kagome waving her hand in front of his face. "You zoned out for a minute there. You ready?"

Inu Yasha just nodded and grabbed his guitar. They all walked on stage and got into their respective positions. Kagome got up to the mic and grabbed it. "How are you all doing tonight?" A scream came from the audience in response. "Alright! We're Shikon no Tama. We're gonna start with a song called Survivor."

The gang all started after Miroku gave the counts.

_"Now that you are out of my life,_

_I'm so much better_

_You thought that I'd be weak without ya,_

_but__ I'm stronger_

_You thought that I'd be broke without ya, _

_but__ I'm richer_

_You thought that I'd be sad without ya, _

_I laugh harder_

_You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, _

_now__ I'm wiser_

_You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,_

_but__ I'm smarter_

_You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, _

_but__ I'm chillin'_

_You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,_

_sold__ 9 million_

_I'm a survivor (what), _

_I'm not gonna give up (what)_

_I'm not gon' stop (what), _

_I'm gonna work harder (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it_

_(what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_Thought I couldn't breath without ya, _

_I'm inhalin'_

_You thought I couldn't see without ya, _

_perfect__ vision_

_You thought I couldn't last without ya,_

_but__ I'm lastin'_

_You thought that I would die without ya,_

_but__ I'm livin'_

_Thought that I would fail without ya, _

_but__ I'm on top_

_Thought that it would be over by now,_

_but__ it won't stop_

_Thought that I would self destruct,_

_but__ I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come, _

_I'm still gonna be here_

_I'm a survivor (what), _

_I'm not gonna give up (what)_

_I'm not gon' stop (what), _

_I'm gonna work harder (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it_

_(what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_I'm wishin' you the best,_

_pray__ that you are blessed_

_Much success, no stress, and lots of_

_happiness___

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna blast you on the radio _

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna lie on you or yo family, yo_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna compromise my christianity_

_(I'm better than that)_

_You know I'm not gonna diss you on the_

_internet___

_('Cause my mama taught me better than that)_

_I'm a survivor (what), _

_I'm not gonna give up (what)_

_I'm not gon' stop (what), _

_I'm gonna work harder (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it_

_(what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_After all of the darkness and sadness, _

_soon__ comes happiness_

_If I surround myself with positive things,_

_I'll gain posterity_

_I'm a survivor (what), _

_I'm not gonna give up (what)_

_I'm not gon' stop (what),_

_I'm gonna work harder (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it_

_(what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), _

_I'm not gonna give up (what)_

_I'm not gon' stop (what), _

_I'm gonna work harder (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it_

_(what)_

_I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

When Kagome and the band stopped, the crowd was on its feet. They were going just insane for this group. Kagome smiled and thanked them. Inu Yasha stood there and actually smiled. This was the first band he was in that he actually felt like he belonged. That feeling alone was fantastic, especially since he was what he was. 'They don't know about that. It's better this way.'

"Alright, I think we have time for one more song. It's called My Little Goodbyes. I hope you enjoy it!" She turned behind her to look at the gang. "Let's do it."

As they started up Sango pulled her mic closer. She maybe the backup singer, but in this song, she had a greater importance. She had to sing most of the chorus by herself.

_"(Ooooo, Ooooo)_

_I'm gonna tell you something you don't wanna hear_

_You never listen when I talk_

_Maybe you'll listen when I walk_

_So I made my mind up and made a sandwich_

_And I didn't shed a tear_

_I'll give you one last minute of my time_

_In this mess I left behind_

_When you come home tonight_

_And turn on the light_

_Don't you be surprised to find…_

_My little goodbyes"_

Sango then came in with her part.

_"Empty hangers by the closet door_

_Lipstick tube on the bathroom floor"_

Kagome jumped back in. And then Sango.

_"My little goodbyes"_

_"Unpaid bills by the kitchen phone_

_I took the Beatles, left Billy Joel"_

Both girls sang harmony.

_"Little goodbyes, little goodbyes"_

Back to Kagome.

_"I'm sure, you're sure I'll be back in just an hour or two_

_You'll tape a Hallmark to my door_

_They always said it better than you_

_And if you're wondering_

_When you're gonna hear from me_

_Well, take a real good look around boy_

_And it won't be hard to see_

_When you come home tonight and turn on the light_

_Don't you be surprised to find_

_My little goodbyes"_

Sango:

_"Took your favorite Dodger's hat_

_Left the litter, but I took the cat"_

Kagome:

_"My little goodbyes"_

Sango:

_"Loaded up the TV in the back of my car_

_Have fun watching the VCR"_

Both:

_"Little goodbyes, oh baby, little little goodbyes"_

Kagome:

_"So, cry to your mama_

_And your sympathetic friends and tell 'em_

_And tell them how the story ends_

_My little goodbyes"_

Sango:

_"Took the hourglass, left the sand_

_Now you got time on your hands"_

Kagome:

_"My little goodbyes"_

Sango:

_"Took the statue from __Japan___

_Funny little Buddha man"_

Kagome:

_"My little goodbyes"_

Sango:

_"Change my voice on the machine_

_Or there'll be little goodbyes with every ring"_

Kagome:

_"My little goodbyes"_

_Left the pictures and took the frame"_

Both:

_"I've got the umbrella, here comes the rain_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Kagome:

_"Little goodbyes"_

Both:

_"Hey, hey - yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Kagome:

_"Little goodbyes"_

Both:

_"Hey, hey - yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey, hey - yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Little goodbyes"_

The girls smiled at each other as the crowd went wild. They all bowed and quickly went offstage, leaving the crowd applauding like mad. Kouga was watching them the whole time. When they ran off, he smiled. 'They applauded more for them than for me. I think it's time to get a woman into our act. What do you say, Kagome Higurashi?' He smirked and disappeared behind some curtain.

On the other side of the stage, the gang ran off, Kagome smiling from ear to ear. "We did it!" They all jumped around excitedly as Miroku and Sango hugged, Shippou jumped around and Kagome hugged Inu Yasha. So caught off guard by this, Inu Yasha turned a deep shade of red. After a moment, Kagome let go of him and smiled. 

Kaede came by and congratulated them on a great night. 

That night, all the performers threw a small party, just to let loose. With a coke can in his hand, (Coca Cola is nectar of the gods. Pepsi must die.) Inu Yasha looked around to see everyone dancing to music that wasn't their own. They had decided at the beginning of the party not to play any of their own music. All of them were just breaking loose. After awhile, Inu Yasha noticed Kagome wasn't anywhere near the party. 'That's weird. Where is she?' Looking around, he finally saw her off in the distance, sitting on a hill. Smiling to himself, he grabbed another coke and walked over to the loner.

"This seat taken?"

Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. Inu Yasha sat beside her and handed her the coke. "Not one for parties, are ya?"

"Not really. Arigatou. I never have been."

"You thinking about him again?"

After sighing, Kagome nodded. "I guess I'm still upset about it."

"Noooo… I could never tell."

Kagome looked over at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Inu Yasha sat back and took a sip of the coke. "All your songs are angry and basically saying that you're mad at this guy. How are you supposed to get over someone if they are all you sing about?" He turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes were wide in response to what he said. He knew they were true though. You can't get over someone if you never let them go.

A small smile formed on her lips. "You are wiser then you appear, Inu Yasha."

He sat up a little bit. "And what is _that supposed to mean?"_

She giggled. "You are mostly a quiet type. Granted you talk now and then, but it's as if you force yourself to so no one thinks of you as a loner. With the position of loner, you see things others involved can't see. The price for wisdom."

It was Inu Yasha's turn to be shocked. This girl hit him right on the nail! He didn't like to talk much or hang out in big crowds. Maybe that was one reason he didn't fit in other band. That and his secret. What would Kagome do if she found out about him? 'Wait, why am I only worried about what she thinks?' 

"Arigatou, Inu Yasha."

"What for?"

Kagome was looking up into the night sky, gazing at the stars above. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here now. I could only dream of even getting this far. I'm very thankful to you for that."

Her eyes sparkled as the stars reflected in them. With the moonlight shining down on her, she looked so very beautiful. Inu Yasha mentally scolded himself for his thoughts for they could lead to places he didn't want to go. But he had to admit she was beautiful.

Kagome suddenly looked down below her. Her eyes widened. "Inu Yasha? Did you see that?"

He looked at where her line of vision was and his eyes widened. "What the hell? Did that guy just get run over?"

"Look! He's getting hit again!"

"I thought it was summer. Where the heck did those school buses come from?"

The two sat there and watched as a guy was run over by, as they counted, one thousand, seven hundred and thirteen school buses, and one purple punch buggie.

At that point, a very round guy with weird, almost mop like hair ran by. "AHHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"

Not far behind him was a girl holding a huge script, rolled up and looked ready to kick the guy's ass. "GET BACK HERE YOU MOP HEAD! I'LL TEACH YOU TO THROW A SCRIPT AT ME! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS KNOW YOUR FRIGGIN LINES, BAKA!!!!" The girl then threw the script at his head, hitting him dead on. The little man fell to the dirt and then turned his head. Seeing she was still coming, he screamed like a little girl and quickly got up and ran away, flaying his arms around like a little school girl. The girl then pulled out a frying pan out of no where and bashed him in the head. Surprisingly, the fool kept running.

*Both Sweatdrop*

Blinking rapidly, Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "Did you see what I just saw?"

Also blinking, he looked at her. "I think we better head back now. It's not too safe out here."

Kagome nodded and they headed back to the "wild" but now seemingly calm party.

~*~I need to stop there. Again, inside jokes are in here. I'd like to thank Gabby-chan and Iris for their help with the songs and such. Arigatou!!!! Anywho, Review!!!!! Ja ne!~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Back again. I'm having fun with this one…~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's the baka that thought up that ingenious plan?" Inu Yasha scowled as Sango rolled her eyes. She was reviewing the music ahead of time while Miroku was reading some manga. Shippou was talking with Kaede and Kagome was in the back taking a nap. For some reason, the girl had been very tired lately. 

"Inu Yasha, be quiet. It wasn't up to us. We were doing so well on the tour, the company decided to break us off into our own tour after we record an album. They gave us time before having to report to New York, so we could probably play some shows in between. Chill out."

"Feh." Inu Yasha crossed his arms and sat down. He eventually took out his acoustic guitar and began playing a melody Sango hadn't heard before. She stopped what she was doing and just listened to the beautiful song he played. 'He seems so focused.' When he finished, Sango looked at him with awe. "Wow."

"That was beautiful Inu Yasha." Both turned to the doorway to see Kagome standing there. Sango looked at Inu Yasha and smiled as she saw a blush appear on his cheeks. 'Interesting…'

Inu Yasha tried to find some words in which to answer her. "Umm… th-thanks."

Kagome walked up to him and smiled. "What is it?"

Looking away from her and down at his guitar, Inu Yasha answered her. "I'm not too sure yet. It's a melody that's been playing in my head since… well, for awhile." What he didn't mention is the song had been in his head since he first met Kagome. He looked back up at her as she looked at him. 

"Well, it's really good. Maybe you could turn it into something we could play."

His ears perked up as his eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Sure. Why not? I'm not the only one that can sing, you know. You could perform it."

Inu Yasha was amazed. He was usually the quiet guitarist in the background. Now Kagome was proposing him go out in front and sing his own song? "I'm not sure…"

"Why not? I'm sure you probably have a great voice. No need to hide it here." A sweet smile was placed on her face and Inu Yasha blushed a bit.

Sango sat back and watched the connection between the two grow second by second. 'Perhaps he will be the one to help reverse her numbed heart.'

Kagome smiled. "I better go check on Miroku. I thought I saw him take one of those Victoria's Secret Magazines again. Whose are those anyway?"

Sango sighed. "Probably his."

*Sweatdrop*

"Ooookay. Well, I'll talk to you two later." With that, Kagome went into one of the back rooms to find Miroku. 

Sango turned to the white haired man with a strange look in her eyes. "So tell me. Just when did that song start in your head?"

Not liking where this question was going, Inu Yasha gave the same response. "It's been up here for awhile now." Inu tapped his head with his finger. Sango just smirked.

"Okay then." She sat back and started to reread the music again.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you thinking, Sango?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

Shaking his head, he placed his attention back to the guitar to go over the other music they had. 

Later that night, Inu Yasha was trying to sleep in the little sleeping area above the driver when he heard a strange noise. 'What is that? Is it… crying?' Curious, he jumped down and went towards the bedrooms. Shippou and Miroku shared one room, Kaede resided on the couch while Sango and Kagome shared the last one. He listened to the guys' room and heard nothing. Shuffling over, he poked his head into the girls' room and what he saw just broke his heart. 

Kagome lay in bed, covered in the blankets, crying while she slept. The look on her face was that of great pain. Inu Yasha couldn't stand to see her cry like that. He walked over to her bed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake Sango. When he got to the side of her bed, he bent down and gently shook her. "Kagome?" he said gently.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to look into a pair of golden orbs that looked at her with concern. "Inu Yasha? Wha…?"

Shifting a bit, he answered her unsaid question. "I heard you crying in your sleep. Want to talk about it?"

Kagome reached up and felt the moisture on her cheek. She hadn't realized her pain escaped from her dreams. Kagome looked over towards Sango, who was deep asleep. 

"We could go out there." Inu Yasha motioned toward the "living room" area. The raven haired girl nodded, pushed back the covers and followed him. 

As they got there, she noticed Kaede sleeping on the so called couch. "I don't want to wake her."

"Well, the only other place is up where I sleep."

"Okay." Inu Yasha turned and looked at her wide eyed. Was she serious? He blinked a few times, then saw the look on her face. She needed to talk. He nodded and took her hand as he helped her up to the little loft area. 

When they both got comfortable, he looked at Kagome, waiting for her to begin.

"I, umm, dreamt about him again."

A sigh escaped Inu's lips. "I figured. What happened?"

Kagome frowned and brought her knees up to her chest. "I was standing there while he ran my life. I had no say whatsoever. I didn't know what to do. I saw someone standing there in the background, holding his arms out to me. I started to run to him, but Hojo stopped me, screaming at me and hitting me. I fell and I thought I would hit the ground, but I kept falling. I could hear Hojo laughing from above. He spit at me and continued to beat me, but it didn't make sense since I was falling."

Inu Yasha looked at her hard, but his expression softened when a tear fell from her eye. He reached over and brushed it away softly. "Is that all?"

The girl shook her head. "I eventually got away from him, my body pretty much broken. I could feel my heart rip out of me and put high on a shelf. After that, I continued to fall, but much faster this time. I was so afraid of hitting the bottom. That's when you woke me."

Inu Yasha reached over and took her chin in his hand, turning it so she looked him in the eye. "Kagome, did Hojo ever hit you… for real?"

Tears over flooded the girl's eyes and she threw herself into his chest, crying her eyes out. He wrapped his arms around her to try and offer some comfort. In her crying fit, he could hear her whisper, "No one knew. I didn't tell anyone. I made sure to cover it up. Not even Sango knew. I was so afraid."

Inu Yasha was now extremely pissed. 'So he did hit her. That bastard! How could he even lift a hand against her? Kagome was so sweet and gently. What could have possessed this guy to such a thing?' Inu Yasha knew right then and there he would make this guy pay for making Kagome cry, tears of sadness and pain. He held her closer to him and whispered comforting words into her ear. 

Suddenly, he felt Kagome relax and her breath became calmed and even. He looked down at her to confirm what he had thought. 'She fell asleep.' Looking around, he shrugged and laid her down on his bed, covering her with a blanket. He began to climb down the ladder to get to the lower level when he heard her whimper. 'Another nightmare.' Inu Yasha quickly got back up and took her hand in his. "It's okay Kagome. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you anymore." His soft words somehow comforted her and she eased back into a comfortable sleep. Fearing her nightmares would return, Inu Yasha sighed and laid down beside her, taking a different blanket and making sure there was enough space between them. He held her hand in his still, in case she needed him again. With that, Inu Yasha drifted off into slumberland. 

~

Inu Yasha woke early the next morning to the scent of jasmine surrounding him. Looking down, he was shocked to find Kagome with her head and left hand on his chest. She was very close to him, as if seeking protection from him. This made him blush, but what made his blush worse was when he noticed his arms were wrapped around her tightly, as if bringing her into him.

Slowly, he released Kagome and made his way to the ladder. He gently grabbed a pillow and placed her head onto it. When he was sure she was okay, Inu Yasha climbed down the ladder, a blanket in hand, and walked over to one of the chairs. Sighing, he settled himself in it and wrapped the blanket around himself. 'Gotta make it look like I actually slept down here. She might get embarrassed if she knew otherwise.' Smiling to himself, he drifted back to sleep, thinking he held a beautiful girl in his arms for an entire night, and during that time, she had no fear of him. She actually felt protected and safe. That was a feeling Inu Yasha never wanted to lose.

~

That night, the group was on stage before a huge crowd. They had stopped in this town and a man walked up to them asking them to play. Their intro band had to cancel last minute and they needed a fill in. Kaede agreed and now they were the band that played before the real person who was scheduled to sing would come out. 

Everyone was in place as Kagome went up to the mic. "How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd roared as she smiled. "Alright! Well, we're Shikon no Tama and we're here to play three songs for you while you wait for the real reason why you're here to perform. Let's get this started up!"

Miroku gave the counts and they all began.

"_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
  
Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
  
If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine  
  
Yeah.... And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting   
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Give it up baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothins goin save me  
I can see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin give it a try  
I don't want pity  
I just want what is mine  
  
Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Yeah... Cry just a little for me  
  
woo ooo, could you cry a little for me  
  
yeah, yeah"_

The crowd roared with applause as they finished the first song. "Thank you! Our next one is called 'First Love.' I hope you like it!" Kagome turned to the people behind her and nodded. On command, the song began.

_"Saigo no kisu wa _

_ Tabako no flavor ga shita _

_ Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_ Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_ Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou _

_ Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

_ You are always gonna be my love _

_ Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_ I'll remember to love _

_ You taught me how _

_ You are always gonna be the one _

_ Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_ Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_ Tachidomaru jikan ga _

_ Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru _

_ Wasuretaku nai koto bakari _

_ Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_ Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru _

_ Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

_ You will always be inside my heart _

_ Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _

_ I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

_ Now and forever you are still the one _

_ Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_ Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_ You are always gonna be my love _

_ Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_ I'll remember to love _

_ You taught me how _

_ You are always gonna be the one _

_ Mada kanashii love song _

 _Now and forever..."_

As Kagome sang the last of the words, the crowd went crazy, applauding as if their hands were going to fall off. She just smiled. "Alright, we have one last song and then we're going to leave you to enjoy the real concert. Again, we're Shikon no Tama. Look for us in the future!"

With that, Miroku gave the counts and they began.

_"I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
don't say I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge   
the nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me."_

The audience was on their feet, clapping until Kagome thought the sound alone would cause her to go deaf. She and the rest of them bowed and she said her thank you's. They then ran off stage to get out of the way of the real performed. 

Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha and the others. "This is just too much fun." Sango agreed and Miroku just twirled the drum stick around.

While the rest were occupied by different conversations, Shippou pulled on Sango's sleeve. "What is it Shippou?"

The boy just pointed at the stage. "I think we better get Kagome out of here."

Sango looked at the boy confused then to the stage. Her eyes went wide. She looked back at Shippou, then to Kagome, and finally back to the stage. She nodded to Shippou and went over to Kagome. "Umm, why don't we get out of here? Let's go have some fun, huh?"

Kagome was giving Sango a confused look while Inu Yasha watched Miroku. He was talking to Shippou when his eyes went wide and he looked at the stage, then to Kagome. He just nodded at the young boy and came to insist they depart. Raising an eyebrow at the three, Inu Yasha looked at the stage himself. 'I don't get it. It's just a guy with short brown hair singing. Why the rush to leave?' A thought struck then. He looked over at Kagome to see her still confused. 'They want to get Kagome out of here quickly. Could that guy be…?' If what he thought was true, Inu Yasha also wanted to get Kagome out of here quickly as well. 

"Hey, Kagome. We really don't have anything to do here now, right? Why don't we all just head out somewhere? We'd probably have more fun somewhere else."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look, but shrugged. "I don't know why you are all in such a rush, but okay. Let's go." She then turned and left, the gang following behind. 

When he got the chance, Inu Yasha grabbed Miroku and held him back. "What the…"

Inu waited until the others were out of ear shot when he turned to the man. "Who was that guy?"

Uncertainty flashed in his eyes. Inu Yasha sighed. "Is that the one that hurt her?"

Miroku sighed. "Yes, that man on stage was Hojo."

Anger flashed in his golden eyes. 'So that's the guy that hurt Kagome so much.'

"Inu Yasha. We better catch up. They will wonder what happened to us."

The white haired man nodded and they both left the building to find the girls walking toward the tour bus/mobile home. They ran to catch up with them and made some plans as to what to do for the remainder of the evening. Shippou decided to stay in the bus with Kaede to work on some business stuff. Sango and Miroku wanted to go catch a movie, so they left soon to catch the showing of 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. (I do not own that movie) Kagome just wanted to relax, so she and Inu Yasha decided to walk through the town nearby.

As they walked, Inu Yasha spotted a Karaoke Bar. He smiled at the girl beside him. "What to scout out the next pop stars?" She giggled and nodded. He smiled and together they went inside and found a table towards the back. 

The people singing were actually pretty good so far. A waitress came over to get their order. Kagome ordered a coke with no ice, while Inu Yasha ordered a beer. He looked over at Kagome. "Does that bother you?"

She shrugged. "I'm not pleased, but as long as you don't go crazy, I'm okay."

He nodded and suddenly covered his ears. "Jeez! Who the hell is making that noise?" He noticed Kagome was covering her ears as well but looking at the Karaoke stage. He looked over as well.

Standing there was this short round kid with strange hair. 'Wait a minute. That looks like that mop head from before.' He was singing 'I'm Too Sexy', well, if you could call it singing. The song itself was scary to hear coming from this round guy. People kept throwing things at him, but he didn't seem fazed at all. Suddenly, two girls, the blonde from before and another woman, got up with what appeared to be hams in their hands. They both began to whack him repeatedly in the head with the hams, causing the fool to fall to the ground and be dragged out by security. The crowd cheered and the two girls bowed then returned to their seats.

The night was going nicely. The rest of the brave souls were actually pretty decent. Kagome was laughing and having a great time with Inu Yasha. At the same time, Inu was also enjoying himself. 

Suddenly, Kagome stopped smiling and a look of shock and pain entered her eyes. Concerned, Inu Yasha sat up. "Kagome? What is it?"

Her eyes went wide as she took in troubled breaths. All she did was say one word, one single word. "Hojo."

~*~Sorry, I'm really tired so I made a cliffhanger instead. Sorry!!! Anywho, last chapter I used the following: _Hungry Like the Wolf specific version by someone I forget the name of, _Survivor_ by Destiny's Child, _My Little Goodbyes_ by SheDaisy. In this one, I used the following: __Cry by Faith Hill, __First Love by Utada Hikaru, and _Imaginary_ by Evanescence. _

So, what do you think Kagome's going to do? Wait until tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by then. I need to try this sleep thing now. Ja ne!~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Sorry about the cliffhanger. It was about four something in the morning. I got tired. So, now you find out what happens next. Oh and are you seeing a small pattern in the story? Gotta love the inside jokes that are just random and funny. At least to me. READ NOW!!!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha looked toward her line of vision and saw the man he had seen onstage before. He took another look at Kagome to see her completely crushed. Curious, he looked back at the bastard that had hurt her so much. What he saw startled him. 'Hojo's not alone.'

On his arm was a tall woman who looked very pale and had long dark, shiny hair. Her eyes were lifeless and held no emotion. Inu Yasha immediately recognized her. 'Kikyo…'

Now was not the time to dig up old memories. He had to help Kagome. Inu Yasha turned back to her to see tears in her eyes. 'She's so hurt by this.' Standing up, Inu Yasha looked at her. "Let's get out of here, Kagome. You don't need this."

She closed her eyes, wiped away the tears and shook her head. "I will not. I will not let him affect me this much anymore." She motioned for the waitress and when she came over, Kagome gave a new order. "A beer please."

Inu Yasha sat down and gave her a look that held uncertainty. The waitress came back with her beer and she began to chug it. 'Okay, that's not good.' "Kagome. Are you okay?"

She slammed the bottle down and motioned for another. "I'm fine." Her voice was so cold. She snatched to next bottle and chug this as well. Inu Yasha tried to grab it from her, but Kagome pushed his hand away. "I know what I'm doing. Back off."

This made him sit back. 'She's never been that angry to me before. It's the alcohol talking, that's all.'

After repeating this action to three more beers, Kagome was completely wasted. She had at one point gotten up and sat in Inu Yasha's lap, putting her head on his shoulder. "You know what Inu? You have pretty hair." Her breath reeked of alcohol. He tried to grab her and take her out of there, but she suddenly got up and ran to the stage. "Move it. My turn."

Inu Yasha watched in horror. She had no idea what she was doing.

"Hell-o? This thing on? Okay! I'm dedicating this to that guy over there." Kagome pointed directly at Hojo, who was watching her completely shocked. Inu Yasha groaned and got up to drag her out of there before she did something stupid. Too late.

"See, that guy used to date me and got into our band. Then when we got ourselves semi famous, he took his sorry ass and went solo. Now he's here sitting with this person who frighteningly looks a lot like me. So this one's for you buddy, even though I'm not blonde."

The song then started and Inu Yasha knew there was no way he was getting her down until she sang.

_"I think that it's time that I should just let you go (let you go)_

_so__ I'll tell to your face instead of tell it to you on the phone (on the phone)_

_you__ see I thought you were special baby something unique_

_but__ lately I come to find_

_that__ you're not really interested in my heart or mind (oh that's fine)_

_That's alright. That's okay_

_You never loved me anyway_

_And I think that it's time for you to just move on (It's alright, it's alright, it's alright)_

_That's alright (That's alright) That's okay (that's okay)_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say_

_That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde_

_Cuz__ it's not me. No no_

_Cuz__ it's not me no no. Oh no._

_Last night I went to a party hoping I'd see you there (went to a party)_

_And sure enough you were hanging on some other girl playing with her hair._

_And I overheard you telling her the very same thing you said to me the night before._

_Hook line and sinker. You were walking with her out of the door._

_That's alright. That's okay_

_You never loved me anyway (I never loved you anyway)_

_And I think that it's time for you to just move on (it's alright it's alright it's alright)_

_That's alright. (that's alright)  That's okay (that's okay)_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say_

_That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde_

_Cuz__ it's not me. No no_

_You want just a little trophy hanging on your wall so _

_All your__ friend will see you got it going on_

_But I see what you are so clearly_

_But baby baby that's not alright with me_

At this point, Kagome walked off stage and over to Hojo, sitting on his lap. She gently slapped his face after the phrases.

_That's alright, That's okay I never loved you anyway (It's alright It's alright It's alright)_

_That's alright, That's okay you never loved me anyway._

She jumped off and walked back to the stage.

_You never loved me, but it's alright_

_But it's alright. Yeah Yeah_

_It's alright._

_It's alright it's alright It's alright_

_Go ahead and find what you need._

_That's alright. That's okay (Cuz it's alright with me)_

_You never loved me anyway_

_And I think that it's time for you to just move on_

_That's alright. That's okay_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say"_

The crowd there applauded and Inu Yasha was amazed she could sing with all that beer in her. 'Focus. You got to get her out of here before she does something dumb. Well, dumber…'

He looked over to see Hojo and Kikyo get up and leave, looks of disgust on their faces. Anger swelled up in him. 'Hojo caused all this by breaking her spirit. Now he just walked away again. Bastard.'

Kagome looked at the two retreating figures. "Where'd you think you're going, buddy boy? Walking out on me again? Be careful lady. He'll use ya then dump ya in the blink of an eye. Oh wow, it's hot in here."

Inu Yasha moved quickly as he knew where that line would go. Kagome was slowly lifting her shirt when he came up and grabbed her, carrying her to the door while trying to make sure she kept that shirt on. 

"Where we going, Inu?"

"I'm taking you back to the bus. You need some rest and coffee."

"I'm ffffine. Never better. Aren't you hot?" She started to pick at his shirt, trying to lift it over his head. 

"Kagome, control yourself."

"I told ya, I'm fine. Wow. I didn't know they could spin the room."

Inu Yasha was having a very hard time getting her to keep her shirt on, keep his on and carrying her out of there. 'This was definitely a crazy night.'

Once outside the bar, Inu Yasha put her on her own two feet and tried to hail a cab. With his left arm, he supported the completely drunk girl.

"Ooooh. Look at that. Someone threw out a pppperfectly good mop."

Inu Yasha looked over to see that guy from before laying on the street. To his horror, he also watched as Kagome suddenly threw up all over the guy.

"Gahhh!!! What the hell? That is so disgusting!"

Kagome 'eeped' and jumped back to Inu Yasha. "The mop talked!"

"What the-" Suddenly, the cab pulled up and Inu Yasha gently threw her inside it. He walked over to the mop, I mean person and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry man. Here." Inu Yasha pulled out a ten and flung it at the guy. "For a new shirt… or better yet a new haircut." He then climbed into the cab, gave the driver directions to the bus, and held onto Kagome.

"Boy, it really is hot in here." Kagome proceeded to try and remove her clothes again while Inu Yasha tried to prevent that. He instead rolled down a window so the cool air would hit her, hoping it would be even to stop her little strip show. After a few minutes of working on this, they finally reached the bus. Inu Yasha paid the driver and took Kagome out, carrying her to the bus. 

To his shock, no one was there. 'Keh. Kaede probably went in town with Shippou for something.' He opened the door and carried Kagome inside. 

"Inu…I wanna go and sing more."

"Maybe later Kagome. Right now I need to get you a bit more sober."

She giggled. "Silly puppy. You need to be drunk first."

Sighing, he put her on the couch as he began making her coffee. 'Oh she is going to have a major hang over in the morning.' He grabbed a nearby mug and filled it with the coffee. Heading back over to her, he nearly dropped the mug. He was totally not prepared for what he saw. 

There she was laying on the couch in a very seductive manner. Her shirt was on the ground leaving her with only her bra. She smiled and winked at him. "Let's have some fun, Inu."

Oh yeah. Inu Yasha was blushing like mad, but stood there mouth wide open in shock. 'Okay, focus. Kagome is drunk. She is sitting on the couch in her bra and shorts in a very _veryseductive manner. Get control of hormones! She's drunk!! She's drunk!! Remember she's drunk!'_

Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached the girl and handed her the cup o'coffee. "Drink this."

Kagome took the cup and put it on the counter by her. "Come over here, Inu." She patted the seat near her, indicating for him to sit beside her.

'She's drunk!!! Keep that in mind, you fool!!' He closed his eyes and moved over to grab her cup and force the coffee down her throat. Before he could reach the counter, he felt Kagome yank on his arm, causing him to fall onto the couch beside her. Before he could move, Kagome slowly moved onto of him. He looked at her wide eyed. "Kagome?!?"

He received a smile as she lowered her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Inu Yasha was completely stunned. 'She's drunk…. Drunk… drunk… oh shit.' He couldn't help himself but close his eyes and kiss her back. Her lips were so soft. Slowly he moved his hands to her back, holding her close to him. Then it registered. 'Her shirt is on the ground. She doesn't know what she's doing. Help Kagome.'

Breaking the kiss, he pushed her back away from him and sat up. He turned away from her, picked up her shirt and threw it at her. "Put this back on and drink the coffee."

Kagome pouted and moved in closer to him. "Come on Inu. Let's have some more fun." She then started to kiss his neck and move upwards. 

Inu Yasha stood up and moved away from her. He grabbed the coffee and put it in her hand. "Drink."

She continued to pout, but did as he said. She also put her shirt back on and eventually finished the coffee. Holding a hand to her head, Kagome groan. "My head hurts. I think I'll take a nap." With that, she passed out on the couch, dropping the empty cup to the ground. 

Sighing, Inu Yasha picked her up and brought her into her room, placing her on the bed. He then grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, tucking her in ever so gently. Studying her face, Inu Yasha reached over and brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face, letting his hand travel down her face as well. Realizing what he was doing, he took his hand back and left the room. After fixing up the so called living room area, he climbed up to his bed area and got under the covers. 'They should be back soon. I'll explain what happened in the morning.' Bringing his fingers to his lips, he could still feel the warmth from hers on them. Shaking his head, Inu Yasha turned to the side and fell asleep.

~

A huge groan caught his ears as Inu Yasha awoke the next morning. Grinning to himself he knew right away Kagome was awake. 'Let the hang over time begin.' He climbed down and grabbed a glass of water and an aspirin. Softly he knocked on her door in which she groaned. He walked in and handed the water and aspirin to her. She took them gratefully. "Thank you. What the heck happened last night?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Trying her best, Kagome recalled the last thing she remembered. "I saw him walk in with this girl in his arm. Then something about a mop. That's about it."

"Well, you had quite a bit of alcohol and sang karaoke to the crowd. If I can recall it was 'Another Dumb Blonde' by Hoku. Anyway, you were pretty wasted so I took you back here. I got you to eventually drink some coffee and then you passed out. I brought you in here and put you to bed." 

"That's it?"

Inu Yasha debated to tell her about their short make-out session, but decided against it. 'It would only embarrass her.' He nodded. "Yeah, that's about it. Oh, and you did throw up on some guy, which is why you probably remember a mop."

Kagome slowly fell back onto the pillow holding her head. "I feel like my head is going to explode."

He smiled at her and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Get some more sleep. I'll come check on you later."

"Thank you Inu."

Inu Yasha stopped in the doorway. Kagome also realized what she said. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's okay. You can call me that if you want. I don't mind." With that, he left the room. 

On the table he found a note from the gang. They had run into town to see about a benefit concert thing. They would only play three songs, but it was still publicity. He shrugged and started to make some more coffee. So he was alone yet again with Kagome. The passionate kiss they shared was still in his mind. 'This is going to be difficult.'

Kagome came out later that day and took a cup of coffee herself. She sat down by Inu Yasha, who stiffened. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. I could have gotten into real trouble. I'm sure you helped prevent that. I'm glad I didn't end up throwing myself at some random person. I have seen people do that when their drunk."

Inu Yasha just shook his head. "You didn't throw yourself at a random person." She smiled at him and sipped the coffee. 'Not a random person. It was me.'

~Later that Day~

Kagome looked at Kaede and scowled. "You didn't tell me it was a country thing."

"You don't happen to know any country songs, do you?"

*Sweatdrop*

"The only one I can remember is 'Son of a Preacher Man' and I'm not even sure that's country."

Inu Yasha smirked. "I think we can work with it."

Miroku nodded and Sango smiled. Shippou couldn't care less. He would just do what they decided.

Sango piped up. "Hey, Kag. Remember way back when when we watched that country music thing. What was it… Nashville Star?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Oh yeah. That's how I know the song."

"Well, I remember this other one… the red head's song. 'Poor Poor Pitiful Me.' I can sing that one. We'd only need one more then."

Miroku sighed. "I too watched that. I remember one of the songs, but I would have to play guitar, not drums. And part of it is in Spanish."

Inu Yasha shrugged. "You know I can jam on the drums. We'll just switch."

Shippou smiled as Kaede clapped her hands together. "It's settled then. Let's get working on this. The high school said we could borrow their stage to practice."

The gang nodded and they all headed over to their "rehearsal hall." All the way there, they listened to the Nashville Star CD that Sango just happened to have with her at the moment. (work with me)

After hours of working on them, they were satisfied and headed over to the gig. The people in charge welcomed and thanked them for the short notice and all.

Kagome and the rest of them began to set up on stage. Inu Yasha pulled Miroku aside to talk. What happened last night was still on his mind. When he was sure the girls couldn't hear him, he turned to his friend. "I have to tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

Miroku looked at him with curiosity. "What is it? I promise not to tell anyone."

Inu Yasha shifted from one foot to the other. He had his hands in his pockets and looked around. "Well, last night Kagome and I went to a karaoke bar. Hojo walked in with Kikyo on his arm."

Miroku's eyes went wide. "Wow. What are the chances?"

"Kikyo doesn't matter, okay? The point is Hojo walked in with another woman on his arm and Kagome saw him. She proceeded to get drunk and eventually I got her back to the bus before she did anything too stupid." 

There was a weird gleam in Miroku's eyes, which Inu Yasha noted right away. "No I did not do what you're thinking, hentai. But…"

"But what?"

Inu Yasha was starting to rethink telling Miroku, but he had to get some advice on this. "But, while I was getting her some coffee, she, umm… took off her shirt and positioned herself on the couch in a very seductive matter. Eventually, she pulled me on the couch and kissed me, deeply."

Miroku's eyes went wide. "Kagome did that?" He received a nod to confirm that fact. "What did you do?"

Blushing a bit at the memory, Inu Yasha shook his head. "I eventually pulled her off, made her put her shirt back on, drink the coffee then put her in her own bed. To answer your perverted question, I went to my own bed."

Miroku nodded. "Well, does she remember this at all?"

"No. The last thing she remembers is the first beer."

Miroku thought this over. "Well, what did you think?"

A blush returned onto the man's face, causing Miroku's eyes to get wide again. "You liked it, didn't you?" The blush deepened and Miroku smiled. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. She would be too embarrassed about it. I don't want her to be uncomfortable around me."

Shaking his head, Miroku looked at his friend. "Inu Yasha, she talks to you more then anyone here. And we've been with her forever. You must be someone she considers very special to her. It's your choice to tell her or not." 

The guys looked toward the stage to see the girls talking as well.

~Girls' convo~

"You got drunk after you saw Hojo?"

Kagome nodded. "Inu Yasha took care of me and prevented anything from happening though. I had the strangest dream though."

"What was it?"

Kagome looked at Sango and blushed. "Well, I was onto of Inu Yasha, kissing him. He was kissing back and had his arms around me."

Sango's eyes went wide. "And what do you think about that?"

The blush deepened. "I think I liked it." To that, Kagome got a smile from her best friend.

"Why don't we talk about this later? We have a show to do now." Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder and moved to her keyboard. Miroku moved to his seat by the drums as Shippou picked up the bass guitar. Inu Yasha walked out to take his spot and caught Kagome's eyes on him. They looked at each other for a moment, then looked away, blushing.

"Howdy folks. Why don't we get this party started." Inu Yasha began with his guitar and Miroku came in with the drums.

_"Billy Ray was a preacher's son_

_And when his daddy would visit he'd come along_

_When they gathered around and starting talkin'_

_That's when Billy would take me walkin'_

_Out through the back yard we'd go walkin'_

_Then he'd look into my eyes_

_Lord knows, to my surprise_

_"The only one who could ever reach me_

_Was the son of a preacher man_

_The only boy who could ever teach me_

_Was the son of a preacher man_

_Yes he was, he was, ooh, yes he was_

_"Bein' good isn't always easy_

_No matter how hard I try_

_When he started sweet-talkin'  to me_

_He'd come'n tell me "Everything is all right "_

_He'd kiss and tell me "Everything is all right "_

_Can I get away again tonight ?_

_The only one who could ever reach me_

_Was the son of a preacher man_

_The only boy who can ever teach me_

_Was the son of a preacher man_

_Yes he was, he was, ooh, yes he was ( yes he was )_

_How well I remember_

_The look that was in his eyes_

_Stealin__' kisses from me on the sly_

_Takin__' time to make time_

_Tellin'me__ that he's all mine_

_Learnin__' from each other's knowin'_

_Lookin__' to see how much we've grown and_

_The only one who could ever reach me_

_Was the son of a preacher man_

_The only boy who could ever teach me_

_Was the son of a preacher man_

_Yes he was, he was, ooh, yes he was_

_( The__ only one who could ever reach me )_

_He was the sweet-talkin'  son of a preacher man_

_( The__ only boy who could ever teach me )_

_Was the son of a preacher man_

_( The__ only one who could ever reach me )_

_Was the sweet-talkin'  son of a preacher man"_

The group applauded when Kagome finished. "Thank you. Next is a song called 'Poor Poor Pitiful Me'. I hope you like it." Kagome turned to Sango and they swapped places basically. Sango wasted no time getting started.

_"Well, I lay my head on the railroad track_

_Waitin__' on the "double e"_

_But the train don't run through here no more_

_Poor, poor pitiful me!_

_Poor, poor pitiful me!_

_Poor, poor pitiful me!_

_Oh, these boys won't let me be_

_Lord have mercy on me_

_Woe, woe is me!_

_Well, I met a man out in Hollywood_

_And I ain't namin' names_

_But he really worked me over good_

_Just like Jesse James_

_Yeah, he really worked me over good_

_He was a credit to his gender_

_He put me through some changes_

_Lord, sorta like a waring blender_

_Poor, poor pitiful me!_

_Poor, poor pitiful me!_

_Oh, these boys won't let me be_

_Lord have mercy on me_

_Woe, woe is me!_

_Well, I met a boy in Vieux-Carres_

_Down in __Yokohama___

_He picked me up and he threw me down_

_Sayin__', "please don't hurt me, mama"_

_Poor, poor pitiful me!_

_Poor, poor pitiful me!_

_Oh, these boys won't let me be_

_Lord have mercy on me_

_Woe, woe is me!_

_Poor, poor poor me!_

_Poor, poor pitiful me_

_Poor, poor poor me!_

_Poor, poor pitiful me.___

_Poor, poor poor me!_

_Poor, poor pitiful me_

_Poor, poor poor me!_

_Poor, poor pitiful me."___

Whistles were heard as Sango finished her song. Inu Yasha was amazed. She actually had a terrific voice as well. He looked over at Kagome to see her smiling widely, obviously proud of her friend. He then looked over to Miroku and they began to switch places.

Miroku then walked up to the mic as Sango went back to her keyboard and Kagome got another guitar.

"Thank you. This is the final song for us this evening. It's entitled 'When You Say Nothing at All.' Have a great evening everyone." He then nodded to Inu Yasha and then began.

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_Yeah you say it best when you say nothing at all_

_Sin palabra tu hablas con mi corazon_

_Con tus besos me mueves a mi sin razon_

_No puedo saber por mas que quiera_

_Todo__ que oigo si no dices nada_

_Tu__ sonrisa dice que tu me necesitas_

_A velar en los ojos que nunca me dejas_

_Mi vida las manos me tocan y no tengo miedo_

_Tu__ hablas mejor con tu tranquilo amor_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_Yeah you say it best when you say nothing at all"_

The crowd was on their feet applauding loudly. The whole band bowed and walked offstage, the rush of being onstage still in them. Kagome rubbed her temples and put on a smile when Sango looked over. She was actually very tired and wanted nothing more to climb into her bed. Sango looked like she was ready to take on the town. 

Inu Yasha saw Kagome though and suggested they all just rest tonight. 'She still must be tired.' They had to be on the road early in the morning so they all agreed. Kagome looked over at him with a look of gratitude. He nodded and they all headed back to the bus.

~*~Let's see now. _Another Dumb Blonde_ by Hoku, _Son of a Preacher Man_ by so many people, _Poor, Poor Pitiful Me_ by a few people, and _When You Say Nothing at All_ in this case by John Arthur Martinez. I love hearing that man sing. ::sigh:: Anywho, special shout out to KiiroiKotori for translating the Spanish for me. All I could find the lyrics in was English even though it sounds better half and half. Oh, and the accents wouldn't show up. Gomen!!!  I tried… Ja ne!~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Hey! Long time no update! I'm taking a little break from the _Yu Yu Hakusho _one, so I found this in my files. Let's see how I do after how long? Heheh.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since their last little concert. Inu Yasha picked at that song he had played before while Sango and Kagome talked while listening to music in the back room. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but they were playing the new CD by Kouga and the Wolves. 'Whirlwind… what a stupid name for a CD. Doesn't even have anything to do with the band.' With a small scowl, he continued to work as Miroku came out with a new red hand print on his face. "You really need to stop groping her, Miroku."

"I can't help it. Her beauty causes me to do crazy things."

"Even if I didn't know you as long as I have, I wouldn't believe that."

Shaking his head, Miroku sat beside Inu Yasha. "That a new song?"

"Yep."

"What's it called?"

"Not sure yet."

Miroku sat back and watched as his friend played out what he had written. "It sounds a bit country."

"I know."

Miroku just blinked. "You don't do country unless you have to."

"Your point?"

The pervert just shook his head. "You've change, my friend. But I think I like it."

Without looking up, Inu Yasha responded. "Sorry, I don't swing that way."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought it was." The white haired man smirked as a lyric popped into his mind. 'And I need you to know you can fall into me.' Quickly, he took his pencil and wrote it down, then took a glance over at the man looking over his shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Narrowing his eyes, Inu Yasha closed the book he was working in and stood up, book, pencil and guitar in hand. "Hey old hag. When do we stop?"

Kaede turned to him from up front. "You really need to stop calling me that. We need to get gas soon. Maybe five more minutes."

"Thanks." He glared at Miroku again and went to check up on the girls. 

"Eww! Sango I can't believe you said that!"

Inu Yasha stood outside the door, not really wanting to hear what they were saying, but at the same time curious.

"Oh come on Kag. He is a bit cute."

'I wonder who they're talking about.'

"He is not!"

"Not even his clear blue eyes?"

"Well, maybe the eyes, but that's it!"

"Okay… Oh! I got one for you."

"Why am I suddenly afraid?"

Inu Yasha pushed his ear a little closer to the door which was slightly open. 'Their judging guys… I wonder who Sango is thinking of.'

"What about Inu Yasha?"

His eyes went wide at that one before he narrowed them. 'Sango! Sleep with one eye open.'

There was a long silence before Kagome answered. "Well…"

"Come on. Be honest now."

"Okay, fine. I think he's very very cute. Satisfied?"

A blush spread across his face as his eyes went wide. 'She thinks I'm cute?'

"What do you think of him?"

'Maybe I shouldn't listen to this.' With that, he cleared his throat and knocked on the door. He heard both girl jump with surprise as one got up to answer it. "Inu Yasha! Wh-what are you doing here?"

He looked at her. "Just came to check up on you two. Kaede said we're gonna be stopping soon for a bit. What are you and Sango up to?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. Just listening to some music."

"If you could call it that. Well, I'll head back up there and leave you girls to chat."

"Okay. We'll be up there soon."

Kagome smiled as she watched him head to the front of the bus before closing the door. She turned to glare at her best friend who was trying so hard not to laugh. "Shut up if you know what's good for you."

Sango couldn't help it. "I had no idea he was there! Oh Kami…" With that she was rolling on the floor laughing. Kagome just sighed. 'I wonder how much he heard.'

~

Miroku smiled as Inu Yasha came back to the front. "So, what are they doing back there?"

"Deciding if they were about to die, would they let you grope them." The hentai's eyes shot open as he stared at his friend. Inu Yasha smirked. "They said they'd rather kill themselves faster then do that."

Miroku put a hand over his heart and pretended to get shot. "Ouch. That hurts."

The bus then stopped and everyone left it for some walking time. Inu Yasha spotted a small area nearby, so he took his guitar and book over there and sat down under a tall tree. He began working on the chorus yet again. 'And I need you to know you can fall into me. That my arms are wide open and will always be. Right here waiting, staying strong, come and fall into me.'

Nodding, he quickly wrote the lyrics down when a shadow formed above him. "Hey. Mind if I join you?"

Recognizing the voice, he quickly closed the book and looked up. "Sure."

Kagome smiled and sat beside him, looking off in the distance. "Working on that song again?"

After nodding, Inu Yasha looked over at her. She seemed to have something on her mind. "Something you want to talk about?"

Without turning to him, she replied. "I'm just wondering what she has that I don't."

His head snapped up to look at her fully. "Don't think that at all. She's nothing compared to you."

A smile spread across her face. "Thanks, but you're only saying that because you're my friend."

"Not true. You see, that girl he was with is my ex-girlfriend."

At this, Kagome turned to look at him. "You serious?"

He nodded. "Sadly. Her name is Kikyo. When I met her, she was a night club waitress. At that point, she had a nice smile and a wonderful personality. When we started dating, I found out she also had a very cold side. She had dreams of becoming a singer and figured if she could date a guitar player, she would eventually launch her own career. She was a great singer though. Basically she used me and cheated what she thought was behind my back. I knew. Kikyo tried to place herself next to people who had already made names for themselves and could stick with a band for more then a few months. It's one reason I can't stand Naraku. I caught them together one night. You don't want to know what they were doing. We broke up the next night. After about a month or two, I got over it completely. I hold no hatred or malice to her. In fact, I wish her luck with her life. I know what she used to be like, but her dreams and ambitions were clouded. It is sad though. I only dislike her because she causes you pain now. And to put out that thought completely from your mind, you are a much better person then she is. You don't use people and are, I think anyway, very outgoing and friendly. She gave everyone the cold shoulder unless they had what she wanted. Her eyes hold no emotion while yours sparkle with life."

At this point, they were staring into each other's eyes. Inu Yasha couldn't help but be drawn to her, to her lips he had tasted once before. As he came closer to her, Sango shouted over to them. "Hey! Did you see that?!?"

The pair separated and quickly moved to where she was, both blushing while thinking of what might have happened. "What is it Sango?"

"Look over there at that… thing." All looked over and saw this short fat guy with that wonderful mop-like hair standing by a soda machine. 

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. "What is he doing?"

"Listen!"

The gang all watched the… guy. "It's okay. Just take it nice and easy. I know you can do."

Kagome leaned over to Inu Yasha. "Is he talking to the machine?" All he could do was nod.

"You can do it. Don't doubt yourself like that. You're the best. No one is better then you, despite what they say about your looks. They're all just jealous. They all want what you have. Don't give up on me."

*Sweatdrop*

Miroku looked at Sango. "Is he giving the machine a pep talk or himself?"

"I don't think I want to know."

Suddenly, a blond and brunette came out of the store that always comes with a gas station and stared at him. Sighing, they both reached into their bags. The brunette brought out rope while the blond took out something shiny. The man looked at them and screamed like a little little girl. "NO! KEEP THOSE AWAY FROM ME!!!" With that, he ran to the back of the store while they chased after him. 

"GET BACK HERE! THAT MOP NEEDS TO GO!"

The man came running around the building. "DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU NOT TO RUN WITH SCISSORS?!?"

The girls continued after him. The blonde replied, "IF YOU STOPPED RUNNING, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO, BAKA!"

The girls stopped running as the idiot came back around the building. The brunette pounced on him, tying him up while the blond went straight for the hair. "DIE EVIL MOP!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NOT THE HAIR!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!!!! GAHHH!!!!!!"

*Sweatdrop*

The gang all shook their hands and went back on the bus as the fat man was being attacked. "Maybe we should ask them if they need any help."

Sango glared at him. "Don't even THINK of going near those poor girls. They have enough to deal with then having you grope them." She suddenly thought for a minute. "On second thought, go ahead. They have scissors. Imagine the damage they could cause."

After the mental images flashed through his head, Miroku sweatdropped and boarded the bus, the rest right behind him.

~

The phone rang about two hours after they were on the road. The gang didn't bother themselves with it for Kaede was in charge of the phone. Who the heck would call them anyway?

Inu Yasha kept working on his song, adding new parts to it. Kagome was resting on the couch. 'She sure gets tired easily.' Sango came from the back and looked at the girl on the couch. "It's because she stays up a lot at night. The nightmares won't go away."

"What did he do to her?"

Sango looked at him fully. "I can't tell you that. Only she can. Just let her rest."

Kaede came into their area and sighed. "It seems they need an opening band for Kouga and the Wolves. The gig is tomorrow night. Think we can get two songs by then?"

They both looked over at Kagome then back at the elder woman. "We can try."

Kaede looked at the young girl sleeping on the couch. "We may have to have one of you sing instead. Are you prepared to do that?"

Sango nodded while Inu Yasha looked back over at Kagome. Worry was sketched all over his face for the girl. Sango noticed, but chose not to say anything. "We'll be ready Kaede. Don't worry."

The elder woman nodded and went back to her work. Sango took one last look at Inu Yasha and Kagome before she left to talk to Miroku. 

'Cuz loving him you lost too much of yourself.' Inu Yasha frowned as he looked at her. 'She gets nightmares every night. That bastard. What did he do to you, Kagome?'

~

Finally they reached the town where the concert was to be held. They all headed to the rehearsal area and began to practice. Kagome had gotten up by then and was listening to the group practice. For some reason, she was very quiet and looked as if something was on her mind.

When they took a break, Kagome was seen walking away. Inu Yasha looked at the others, then headed after her. His journey ended at a nearby park where he found her sitting on a bench. Coming up behind her, he looked down to see her usual cheerful face so sad. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at him with glassy eyes, as if she were about to cry. "Nothing."

"You're not very good at lying."

"Never a strong suit of mine. I don't want to talk about it."

Inu Yasha nodded. "You don't have to talk. Would you prefer to be alone?"

All she could do was shake her head. He sat down beside her, looking her over. 'Something in her dream really shook her up. I won't force her.' A tear suddenly fell from her eyes. Instinctively, he reached up and wiped it away. More tears began to fall. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome into him, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Let it all out, Kagome. Just let it all out." With that said, the girl in his arms didn't hold back anymore. The dam was released and a flood of tears let loose. All her pent up emotions overflowed as she cried into him. Her grip on his arm was as if she were afraid he would leave. 

He hated this. Inu Yasha hated seeing her cry this much. It was tearing him apart inside, knowing he couldn't do anything to take away her pain. He wanted to so much. All he could do was let her cry.

The raven haired woman in his arms slowly began to stop her tears as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Arigatou, Inu Yasha. I really needed to do that for some time now."

"Anytime, Kagome."

After a few moments, the girl began to speak. "It was the first time he hit me. I could feel every hit from him all over again. I don't even remember what caused it. He just slapped my face. I was too shocked to react, but he wasn't finished. This was when were back home. He was in my apartment. He threw me on my bed and tried to tear my clothes off. I wasn't ready to do… that, so I told him so. He just kept shouting at me and hitting me, saying I wasn't going to get any better so be happy with what I was going to get. I kept fighting and eventually he gave up, after slapping me around a few more times. I had told Sango the next day I had fallen down the stairs. She suspected something, but never found proof. I was usually able to cover it up. Make up really is a wonderful thing."

Inu Yasha tighten his hold on her a bit. "Did he ever… force himself on you completely?"

She shook her head, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. "But he did try constantly until one day, he just kept hitting me instead. He was cursing me out, but he didn't try more then that. I knew then he had found someone else. I wasn't able to find him for days and when I did see him, he was cold and distant. Then, when I saw her that night, it all made sense. I'm not saying she let him go all the way with her, but she probably makes him happy, something I couldn't do which is why I was hit. I wasn't good enough."

"Stop. Kagome, never think that. He was the fool to even lay a hand on you. You were too good for him. He knew that and tried to break your spirit instead. I promise you, Kagome, he won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." To his surprise, he meant that more then anything in his life. He wanted to protect her from everything, never wanted to see her cry again.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Arigatou." 'I've… never felt this safe before. Inu Yasha isn't like Hojo at all.'

Eventually, they headed back to the bus, after Kagome had collected herself. 'I actually feel a great weight lifted from my shoulders. Thank you, Inu Yasha. You've helped more then you know.'

~

The night came as the group stepped on stage. Kagome flashed a radiant smile as she greeted the crowd. "Let's get this started up!" The band began to play as Kagome come on with vocals.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

The crowd was on their feet when they finished. Kagome smiled, thanked them and signaled for the gang to start up. "Thank you. We hope you enjoy your show tonight. We're Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome turned to Inu Yasha and smiled, calming his nerves he didn't even know he had. At her signal, he began with their remix version of the song Kagome liked so much. She turned back to the audience and began her song.

_Rock bottom, oh yeah!_

_I got a new life_

_You would hardly recognize me_

_I'm so glad_

_How can a person like me care for you?_

_Why do I bother_

_When you're not the one for me?_

_Oo-oo__ oo oo-oo_

_Is enough, enough?_

_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_

_I saw the sign_

_Life is demanding without understanding_

_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_

_I saw the sign_

_No-one's gonna drag you up_

_To get into the light where you belong_

_cause__ where do you belong?_

_Under the pale moon_

_For so many years, I've wondered_

_Who you are_

_How could a person like you bring me joy?_

_Under the pale moon_

_Where I see a lot of stars_

_Oo-oo__ oo oo-oo_

_Is enough, enough?_

_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_

_I saw the sign_

_Life is demanding without understanding_

_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_

_I saw the sign_

_No-one's gonna drag you up_

_To get into the light where you belong_

_cause__ where do you belong?_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh_

_I saw the sign and it opened up my mind_

_And I am happy now livin' without you_

_I've left you_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh_

_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_

_I saw the sign_

_No-one's gonna drag you up_

_To get into the light where you belong_

_I saw the sign, I saw the sign_

_I saw the sign_

_I saw the sign, I saw the sign_

_I saw the sign, I saw the sign_

_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_

_I saw the sign_

The crowd jumped up and applauded like crazy. She smiled and looked off stage. The stage manager signaled Kouga and his band wasn't ready yet and made a move to fill up the time. She turned to the crew and looked at Inu Yasha. "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and went over to the mic as Kagome picked up a guitar. All the crowd had their eyes on him as he began to play. Finally the lyrics began to pop out.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
  
And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet_

_Are we having fun yet_

_Are we having fun yet_

The crowd went wild, jumping up in their seats. They were amazed at the group before them who just smiled and bowed. Kagome smiled broadly at Inu Yasha, who was smiling as well. That was a completely new experience for him and it took his breath away. He had no idea just what it was like. 

Quickly, they ran offstage and the rush was still there as usual. Kagome turned to him. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing. I never knew it felt like that."

Her smile widened. "Now you know what I go through. But, the flip side is now you'll be in higher demand to sing. You might become the new lead singer instead of me." A hint of teasing was in her eyes as he laughed. 

"I doubt that. No one could replace you Kagome." In his mind, he meant that in more then one way, which he saw she knew.

The gang then headed back to the bus, not before Kagome got stopped. "Kouga?"

There he stood in his concert attire, smiling down at her. "Hey Kagome. Nice songs tonight. A bit different then usual that last two. Maybe we could team up sometime."

Raising one eyebrow, Kagome pulled her arm away from him. "Perhaps. Maybe for a song or two."

"Or something more serious, perhaps." He smiled as he headed to the stage. Before stepping out, he turned to her. "Hey Kagome. This one's for you." With that, he went onstage and grabbed the mic. The band began as he sang out to the crowd… and to her.

_One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya,_

_I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya_

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya_

_One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya_

_One day, maybe next week,_

_I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya_

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see you around_

_One way, or another I'm gonna find ya,_

_I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya_

_One way, or another I'm gonna win ya,_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya_

_One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya,_

_I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya_

_One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya_

_And if the lights are all out_

_I'll follow your boys downtown_

_See who's hanging round_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give you the slip_

_Or slip of the hip for another_

_I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya_

_One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya,_

_I wanna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_

_One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya,_

_I'm gonna give you the slip_

_I walked down the hall stand on the bottom wall_

_Where I can see it all, find out who you are_

_Lead you to the supermarket checkout_

_Specials are a wrap you get lost in the crowd_

_One way or another, I wanna get ya, I'll get ya,_

_I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya_

_One way or another, I wanna get ya,_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya_

_One way or another, I wanna get ya,_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya_

_One way or another, I wanna get ya,_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya_

_One way or another, I wanna get ya,_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya get ya get ya get ya_

The crowd applauded with less enthusiasm as they had during the Shikon no Tama's performance, but Kagome stood there with a somewhat frightened look on her face. 

*Sweatdrop*

'Is this guy for real?'

~

Inu Yasha had come to get Kagome after he noticed she wasn't walking with them. What he didn't expect was to see her talking with that Wolf guy. He had her arm in his hand, causing our dear little Inu to see red, but he calmed a bit when she took her arm away. Inu Yasha couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"Perhaps. Maybe for a song or two."

"Or something more serious, perhaps." Kouga smiled at her as he headed to the stage. Before stepping out, he turned to her. "Hey Kagome. This one's for you."

Ooooh, Inu didn't like that. He stepped forward a bit, then heard what song he was singing. 'That's not even original! So pathetic.' He watched Kagome as her expression got more fearful with each note. 'Well, I know she's not into him. That's good.'

When the song ended, he went right up behind her. "So, that was… something I guess."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since he said it was for you. I wouldn't be too proud of that fact especially with that song."

Kagome smiled and turned to him. "Yeah. The guy's rather creepy, but a good voice."

"If you say so. Ready to go?"

"Hai." With that, they left together to see the rest of the gang. They all then boarded the bus and headed to whatever lay ahead.

~*~Well, that was something. Haven't worked on this in a long time. Did 95% of it in a day, and finished between classes. Coolness.  Songs used: _Fighter by Christina Agularia, __The Sign by Ace of Base, __How You Remind Me by Nickleback, and finally _I'm Gonna Get Ya _by Blondie. Well, REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!!  Umm, I mean…. Yeah… *Sweatdrop* Ja ne!~*~_


	6. Chapter 6

~*~A new idea for this came into my mind today. So let me write down before I forget.~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha was relaxing in the back room with his guitar, Miroku and Shippou in another while Sango and Kagome were in the living room area. "So basically Kouga sang that song for you? What a psycho."

"Tell me about it. After that, I didn't really feel like sticking around. He may have a great voice, but that's all he's got." Kagome shivered as she remembered what happened. Granted, it was only about three hours ago, but it was still giving her the chills.

Sango smiled. "I bet if it was someone else, you'd like it."

Raising one eyebrow, Kagome looked over her friend. "What do you mean someone else?"

"I think you know what I mean."

After blinking a few times, Kagome stared at her. "Sango, if I knew what you meant, I wouldn't ask."

*Sweatdrop*

"Umm... good point. What I mean is I think you'd like the song much better if a certain white haired man played it for you. Get my hint now?" Sango nudged the raven haired girl next to her whose eyes began to widen as a blush formed on her face.

"That is so not funny, Sango!"

"Yet, you don't deny it." She chuckled as she watched her friend's face turn very red. 'Looks like I do have to play matchmaker.'

"What's going on?"

Both girls turned and sighed. "Nothing Miroku. I though you were with Shippou."

The man with the short pony tail sat down beside Sango, who didn't look too thrilled with that. "I was, but there are only so many times I'll let him win as Backgammon."

"How many times did he beat you?"

"Fifty-five. Hey, wait a minute!" Both girls burst out laughing at the poor idiot. "That really is sad, Miroku."

He glared at Sango. "You have no right to talk. You can't beat him either."

Sango smirked. "See, I'm smart enough to quit after maybe twenty games. Baka."

Kagome looked at her two friends and smiled. "I don't see what's so hard about it. I've beaten him."

Both of them stared at her with wide eyes. "I didn't know you knew how to play, Kag."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." With a wink, she smiled and sat back. Shippou soon came out with Inu Yasha a bit behind him.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha doesn't want to play against me."

When she looked at him curiously, Inu Yasha just smirked. "Keh, I didn't want the little thing to cry when I beat him like last time."

The kid glared at the taller man. "I told you! Something got into my eyes!"

*Sweatdrop*

Kagome laughed at the poor little fifteen year old. "I don't know, Inu Yasha. I think I could take you down in a game."

"Oh really? You think so?" He smirked as he looked at her. She nodded and at that Shippou wiped out the game out of nowhere.

"Umm, Shippou… where…?"

"Just play already!"

Inu Yasha sat across from Kagome and smirked again. "Promise not to cry when I beat you?"

"I was just going to say the same to you." They both smirked and the game began.

~15 minutes later~

"No way did you just roll double 6's!"

Kagome laughed as she took her final pieces off the board. "I win!"

Grumbling, Inu Yasha began to set up the board again. "You just got lucky. Best two out of three."

The raven haired girl just smiled, making his heart skip a beat. 'Baka! Get over it. She doesn't like you like that. Just a friend.' He finished the set up, but got up. "I need something to drink. Want anything Kagome?"

She sat back. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalling."

"Just giving you your last moments of victory. It will soon be over." He smirked as he grabbed an extra coke for her out of the frig.

"Ha ha. Come over here and sit down."

Suddenly, Inu Yasha fell flat on his face as Shippou ran out of the back room. "Watch where you're going, runt!"

The boy turned around. "Oh, sorry Inu Yasha. Didn't see you there."

"How can you not see me when I'm right in front of you?!?" Inu Yasha's anger was dissipating as he heard sweet laughter coming from Kagome, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. He just smirked as he got up. An evil look entered his eyes. "Think that's funny, Kagome?"

The raven haired girl looked up at him still smiling. "Yeah I do. Got a problem with that?"

Shaking his head, the white haired man walked over to her. "Not at all. Just gives me a reason to get back at you. How hard do you really want to laugh?"

After raising an eyebrow, Kagome finally saw that look in his eyes. "What are you…"

Without a second thought, Inu Yasha was tickling her, making her laugh even more then before. A smile burst onto his lips as he heard her sweet laugh ring in his ears. Tears started pouring down her face as Inu Yasha continued to tickle her. "Surrender yet?"

"Ha ha ha.. Never…"

"Okay then." With that, he increased the tickling torture. Kagome's sides were killing her from laughing so hard. "Inu… hahaha…st-stop… hahaha."

"Only if you surrender." He smirked at her as he let up a bit. That was her chance. Without a second thought, Kagome flipped them so she was on top of him, grinning down. "Well, this looks interesting. Let's see if Inu Yasha is ticklish, shall we?"

"I would advise against that."

With humor in her deep brown eyes, Kagome lowered her face so it was mere inches away from his, a smile on her face. "What are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly, the bus hit a bump, causing Kagome to loose whatever balance she had and to fall forward. Shock hit both their faces as they realized what position they were in. Their lips had connected, a soft and tender kiss. Both faces got a bright red color, but they were too shocked to move. Ever so slowly though, both started to close their eyes and lean into it a bit more…

*SLAP* "HENTAI!!!!"

At that moment, both pairs of eyes snapped open and Kagome practically jumped off of him. Her face was very red while Inu Yasha looked like a tomato. Both looked everywhere but at each other, not brave enough to look at the other. Finally, Kagome stood up and quickly left the room, Inu Yasha watching her leave. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he smacked himself in the forehead. 'You Baka!!!! Look what you did!  Now things are going to be extremely weird. Baka!' 

Sighing, he got up and went to find where Kagome had gone. At least he would have if Miroku didn't come out at that moment. "Hey, you know why Kagome rushed off?"

With a quick shake of the head, Inu Yasha walked past him to find the raven haired siren. To his disappointment, he went to her door and found it locked. After knocking and receiving no answer, Inu Yasha went back into the living room area and plopped down. 'Maybe I'll talk to her when we stop. We need to talk soon. But what the heck am I going to say to her? Maybe it's a good thing I can't talk to her now.' Taking a deep breath, he picked up his guitar as a lyric suddenly jumped into his head. 'Baby can't you see. That he's not me.' Quickly writing it down, he turned his head and just stared in the direction of her door. 'Oh Kagome… What have I done?'

~A few hours later~

The bus had pulled over to a gas station to fill up while the gang went to stretch their legs. Sango walked off to get away from Miroku, which he got the hint of only after she slapped him repeatedly and screamed at him to leave her alone for at least five minutes. Miroku then went towards the restaurant next door to see what they had. Shippou and Kaede went off somewhere, probably talking about the next gig. Inu Yasha was looking around for Kagome who seemed to have disappeared from the bus. 

'Where could she have gone?' Sighing, Inu Yasha looked around and finally picked up her jasmine scent. Following his nose, the amber eyed man soon found the one he had been searching for. Not too far from the gas station was a small park with a pond. Sitting at the water's edge was the raven haired beauty with an unreadable emotion on her face. Taking a deep breath, Inu Yasha gathered his courage and approached her. "Kagome?"

The said girl looked up at him and then quickly looked down. "What is it Inu Yasha?"

Sitting down next to her, he looked at her fully. "I think we need to talk… about what happened."

Without looking at him, Kagome replied in a very cold and distant voice, "There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is, especially since you've closed yourself off like this…"

"Just drop it Inu Yasha."

A frown appeared on his face as his eyebrows came together. Realization hit him at that moment. "That was your first kiss since… _him, wasn't it?"_

"I said drop it!"

That just confirmed something for the man. "After all this, you still love him. That kiss you felt you were betraying him. 

That got her attention. Cold eyes were sent directly his way. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that bastard means nothing to me. I don't need someone in my life to screw it all up for me now. I will not let myself be fooled again by some guy's so called sweet talk. I fell for it once, but never again. Now just back off!"

Now that was unexpected. Shaking his head, Inu Yasha tried to find some words to say to her. "Kagome, I'm not trying to fool you. I'm not like Hojo. I thought you would have known that by now."

The raven haired girl looked out to the pond. "It's all the same. All lies. Just leave me alone, Inu Yasha. I just can't…"

Nodding, he got up and left her to her thoughts. Of course he knew she'd be upset with what happened, but that coldness… Just thinking of it again made him shiver. Inu Yasha knew he cared for Kagome, that he was sure of. Now he just had to let her figure things out on her own.

Looking back towards the pond, he saw Kagome put her hand to her forehead as well as cough slightly. Slowly she was rising to her feet, but for some reason was stumbling. Concern washed over him. 'What's wrong, Kagome? What are you hiding?'

Suddenly, he heard Sango cry out to them. He went over to see what she was looking at. Her mouth was wide open and all she could do was point. There, not too far away, was that fat, I mean horizontally challenged, mop-head again! And for some odd reason, he was getting attacked by squirrels! 

"GAHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL BALLS OF FUR!!"

The squirrels began to encircle him and on some odd signal, all pounced at once at him. The boy went down very quickly as his painful cries were heard all over.

*Sweatdrop*

Sango turned to Inu Yasha who just looked at her. Without a word, they both turned and headed back to the bus, leaving the mop to cry in pain. "I PROMISE I GAVE BACK ALL THE NUTS! AND I DO BRAKE FOR YOU ALL ON THE ROAD! DON'T EAT ME!!! GAHHHH!!!!

~

Kaede had gotten a phone call about a new group that had their opening act cancel last minute, so the gang volunteered to help out. Inu Yasha had been keeping an eye on Kagome all day, much to her annoyance. But it wasn't just him she was pushing away. Sango figured she was just in a bad mood, so she let her best friend be for the time being. She knew Kagome would eventually want to talk. No point in forcing her. Miroku was "forcefully hinted" by Sango to stay away from Kagome.

Now they were at the concert area. Kagome walked on stage smiling to the crowd. "How we all doing tonight?" A huge roar of the crowd was all she needed. "Alright! We're Shikon no Tama. Hope you enjoy yourselves tonight! Let's get this party started!" Kagome turned to the gang and nodded. Sango grabbed her mic a bit closer as Miroku counted off the beats.

_Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh  
  
Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships  
  
The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)  
  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  
Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want  
  
The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)  
  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  
Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style  
  
Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels  
  
Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that _

_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that_

_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that"_

Applause filled the entire area as Kagome finished. A smile was their reward as she thanked them. "Thank you. That was 'Independent Women.' This next one is called 'Miss Independent.' I hope you enjoy it."

Inu Yasha began with Miroku coming in as well.

_"Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_"What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

_Surprise...It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

_"Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love._

_"What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door (open the door)_

_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

_"When Miss Independence walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see..._

_"What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_

_To feel (to feel) what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

_When love, when love is true..._

_"Miss Independent"_

The audience clapped and screamed their heads off for this great band. "Thank you so much! This will be our last song, so enjoy the rest of your night!"

Kagome turned to Sango and took a quick look at Inu Yasha. She got a nod from all of them, so she began.

_"Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!"_

The band came in and soon the crowd was on their feet dancing around.

_"Always been told that I've got too much to ride on._

_Too independent to have you by my side_

_Then my heart said all of you will see_

_Just holding for someone until they're made for me_

_"Never thought I would find love so sweet_

_Never thought I would meet someone like you_

_Well now I found you and I tell you no lie_

_This love I got for you could take me round the world_

_Now show me love_

_"Show me love_

_Show me life_

_Baby show me what it's all about_

_You're the one that I ever needed_

_Show me love and what it's all about_

_Alright_

_"Don't miss this love I wanna give to you_

_Tell me what you got, show me what you can do_

_Show me love, show me everything_

_I know you got potential_

_So baby let me in and show me love_

_"Show me love (Oh show me)_

_Show me life (Show me life)_

_Baby show me what it's all about (Me what it's all about)_

_You're the one that I ever needed_

_Show me love and what it's all about_

_Alright_

_"Show me love baby_

_Show me everything you got and show me life_

_Show me love baby_

_Show me everything and what it's all about_

_You're the one, the only one I ever needed_

_Show me love and what it's all about_

_Alright_

_"I love you, I miss you_

_I'll make sure everything will be alright_

_I'll give you my heart if you just show me love_

_Everyday and every night_

_"Show me love (yeah yeah)_

_Show me life (alright)_

_Baby show me what it's all about (me what it's all about)_

_You're the one that I ever needed (show me love)_

_Show me love and what it's all about (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Alright_

_"Show me love (Oh oh oh)_

_Show me life (Alright)_

_Baby show me what it's all about_

_You're the one that I ever needed_

_Show me love and what it's all about_

_Alright."_

The crowd went wild, leaving the group so very proud of their work. "Thank you all so much!"

"Kagome."

The girl turned to Sango with a confused look on her face. "The other band isn't ready. You got another one left in you?"

Kagome looked over to the rest of them and when her eyes landed on a certain guitar player, the song popped into her head. She nodded at Sango and held up two fingers. Miroku saw and nodded, mouthing the song title to Inu Yasha and Shippou. Kagome went back to the mic. "It seems the band is being held up a bit. You ready for one more?" The crowd went wild as Kagome smiled. "Alright! Here we go!"

Sango started to play as Kagome thought over the words and also a certain male. She took the mic in hand and began.

_"How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

_"Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

Inu Yasha stepped up to the mic and sang the male part. (A/N: the part in _[ ]_ is Inu Yasha)

_"[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become_

_"Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me, and make me real (make me real)  
Bring me to life_

_"[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life_

_"[I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside]  
(Bring me to life)_

_"Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

_"[All that's inside, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]_

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

_"[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
(Both:)Don't let me die here  
[There must be something more]_

_Bring me to life_

_"[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark_

_[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life_

_"[I've been living a lie]  
(Bring me To Life)  
[There's nothing inside]_

_"Bring me to life."_

The sound the audience's reaction was deafening as hands came together and cheers escaped everyone's mouths. Everyone bowed and left the stage, making room for the real performers who were finally ready.

Sango smiled. "I'm definitely getting used to this."

Their small celebration was getting planned while Kagome went off to the side a bit, a hand on her forehead. Slowly, she made her way outside the building and took a deep breath of the cool air that hit her face. Taking a quick look behind her to make sure no one was around, Kagome let loose a series of coughs she had been holding in for awhile. After several moments, the coughing ceased and she brought her hand up to her now dried out throat. 

"That doesn't sound too good." Whirling around, Kagome came face to face with Inu Yasha.

"What?"

He came forward and right up to her, looking her over. "The others are watching part of the show. How long have you been sick, Kagome?"

Shaking her head, she moved to get around him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Oh, he was not going to let her get away this time. "That cough sounds real bad. Dizzy spells getting worse and worse?"

"I just came for some air. That a crime now?"

"Why are you pushing yourself so much, Kagome? You're just going to get hurt."

After taking a deep breath, Kagome turned on her heals and went face to face with the amber eyed man. "Listen up, Inu Yasha and listen good. I am a big girl now and can take care of myself. I don't need you to watch over me or anything, alright?!? So just back off!"

He knew what she was doing. She was trying to push him away, afraid he'd hurt her like Hojo did. "Kagome, stop this. I know you can take care of yourself, but it's okay to lean on others as well. I know, big shocker coming from me, but please trust me."

"Are you hard of hearing? Just leave me…" Kagome never finished her sentence before the dizziness over took her yet again. The next thing she knew she was in Inu Yasha's arms. "What the..."

"You nearly collapsed. I don't care what you say to me or if you hate me for the rest of your life, but I will not let you make yourself worse." In one quick moment, Inu Yasha had Kagome in his arms, carrying her bridal style back to the bus. "If you aren't better in a few days, I'm taking you to the hospital. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Kagome was in no mood to complain at the moment. She knew something was wrong, but it was never this bad. She felt a hand on her forehead and saw a fuzzy thing move from side to side. The only word she could make out was fever. And then everything went black.

~*~Oh, I know you're gonna kill me, especially after the long wait. Gomen!!!! What the heck is happening to Kagome?!? Hopefully, we'll find out soon. Anywho, review please! Ja ne!~*~


	7. Author's Note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

            Okay, here's the drill everyone. I am completely stressed out lately to the point I had a minor breakdown tonight. I'm going home on Tuesday for Thanksgiving Break and a much needed relaxation time. During this time I don't think I will be able to write, now that my mind is completely fired. When I get back, I have finals coming up that I _really_ need to study for. So I don't think I will be able to even look at my fanfics until about December 18th. 

            I thought I should inform all of you of this. Sorry everyone. I'm just not doing well at the moment. I will do the best I can to recover as quickly as possible and return to this soon. Thank you so much for reading my stories and giving me so much support. 

            Until I return, Ja ne.

                        ~Sakura onto Hitomi


	8. Chapter 7

~*~Thank you all for being so patient with this whole break down thing. I really appreciate it. This is my Holiday gift to you all. A new chapter! So let's see how Kagome is doing, shall we? Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three days since Kagome had passed out. Not once in those three days had she awaken from her deep sleep. Her breathing was labored as beads of sweat took over her forehead. Taking the cloth that was on her head, Inu Yasha dipped it into the cold water, wrung it out and placed it gently back into place. With a sigh, he got up and left her room to face the others. "I don't like this. Not at all. She needs to go to the hospital."

Kaede nodded. It was currently well into the night and the others had fallen asleep after going 72 hours straight with none. "I'd have to call ahead and make sure the press couldn't get through."

"If you call, there will be press there! Just move this big old bus to the hospital now!"

"Calm down, Inu Yasha. Nothing will get done if you start overreacting."

His eyes went wide on that one. "Overreacting?!? Her fever has gone up really high since I brought her in here! She hasn't even woken up once! It seems like I'm the only one who wants to do anything and I'm overreacting?!?!"

Kaede began to rub her temples as she closed her eyes. Sure, she was worried about Kagome but the right steps had to be taken. "Inu Yasha, just wait until morning. By then we will be about to take her to the hospital. So try and get some sleep. It will do us all no good if you get sick as well." With that, before he could argue, Kaede got up and left the room, leaving the couple alone. Sango decided to crash on the couch for the time being.

Sighing, Inu Yasha went back into the room and looked over the girl lying in bed. He could feel his heart breaking for her with each troubled breath she took in. After a few moments, Inu Yasha made up his mind. Quickly, he looked out to see that the others were dead asleep. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he scribbled a note saying he was taking Kagome to the hospital. He grabbed a few blankets and slowly picked up the girl, wrapping the blankets around her so she would stay warm. Picking her up into his arms, Inu Yasha made his way to the door of the bus, pushing it open with his foot as silently as he could. With that, he took off into the night, not stopping until he found the hospital.

~

Bursting through the doors, a man with long white hair rushed over to the woman at the desk. "Please, she needs to see a doctor right away."

The nurse looked up at the man and down at the woman in his arms. With a gasp, she paged a doctor and they quickly got the girl on a stretcher. She was taken to the back into an Emergency room while the nurse held the man back. "I'm sorry sir. You can't go with her. I need you to fill out these forms."

Nodding, the man took the clipboard and sat down, doing his best to concentrate on the questions. The nurse sat beside him. "You're Inu Yasha, right? From Shikon no Tama?" The man just nodded as he continued the forms. The woman smiled at him, seeing how he was visibly shaken. "How long has she been that sick?"

"I don't know. She fainted from it about three days ago. We thought we could bring down the fever…"

Nodding, she smiled at him. "Don't worry. The doctors here will take very good care of her. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

"Arigatou."

The nurse got up and went to find out anything, silently praying the girl got here in time.

~

A few hours later, Inu Yasha was pacing in the waiting room, still eagerly waiting to hear of Kagome's condition. His whole body was in a panic, thinking of the way Kagome looked before he let her go with the doctors. Suddenly, the nurse came out and walked over to him. She smiled. "Don't worry. Ms. Higurashi is going to be just fine. It turns out what caused her to pass out was that new case of the flu going around. A lot of people were coming in with it. In fact, two patients have died from it already."

Inu Yasha released a breath he was holding, visibly relaxing. "Thank you. Can I see her now?"

Sighing, the nurse frowned. "The doctor wishes to speak with you first."

Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, the silver haired man looked at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Maybe you should just talk to the doctor. Follow me."

Inu Yasha followed the nurse down a long hallway and to a nice office area where a woman sat behind a large desk. "Dr. Shigara? The man who brought in Ms. Higurashi is here."

"Thank you Kaoru. Please sir, have a seat."

With a smile, the nurse closed the door behind her as Inu Yasha sat down across from the doctor. She was currently looking at a folder which she suddenly placed on the desk. Leaning forward, she folded her hands and placed them on her desk, looking directly at him. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. Ms. Higurashi is very lucky she made it here on time. Another hour or so and she would be dead."

"Is there something else?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew just how long Ms. Higurashi has been taking pain killers."

The news was shocking to Inu Yasha. "Ex-Excuse me?"

"We found a large amount of pain killers in her system. Judging by the amount, they must have caused her immune system to deteriorate. I noticed she was prescribed them awhile ago due to some sort of illness. Judging by Ms. Higurashi's system, she has become addicted to them."

Inu Yasha was in a state of shock at the moment. 'Kagome addicted to pain killers? But why? She's not that kind of girl.' Then a thought struck him. "Doctor, is it possible to become so depressed that without those thoughts released could lead to physical aliments?"

"It's not uncommon."

"I read about that a few years ago. Kagome went through a very tough time a few months ago. Could the doctor have mistaken that for actual sickness?"

"It is possible, but then why would they give her so much?"

"So she would be able to keep singing." Sitting back, Inu Yasha began rubbing his temples, finally realizing all the signs. 'Constant fatigue, mood swings… why didn't I see it sooner? That's why she got drunk so quickly too. It's because of that damn Hojo!' Sighing, he looked up at the doctor. "May I go see her now?"

"Yes. She's in room 216. Would you like me to take you there?"

"No, that's alright. Just tell me which direction."

"To the left."

"Arigatou." With that, Inu Yasha slowly got out of the chair and headed out the door towards Kagome's room.

It was dark. The blinds were shut tight to prevent any sort of light to enter. Inu Yasha slowly entered the room to find Kagome hooked up to different machines in order to keep her alive. She looked very pale and weak, so fragile he was afraid she'd break if he even touched her hand. He sighed. "Oh Kagome, why are you doing this? Why are you killing yourself for him?"

His only response was the beeps from the heart monitor.

~Two days later~

Eye lids flickering, Kagome viewed a disgustingly white room. Trying her best to sit up on this uncomfortable bed, she found a few wires connecting her to a few machines. "What the heck? Where am I?"

"Kagome?"

Looking over, she found an exhausted white haired man seating in a chair right next to her bed. "Inu Yasha? What happened?"

Sitting up a bit more, he looked right at her. "You're in the hospital."

"The hospital? Why?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Concentrating hard, Kagome thought back to her last memories. "Well, I was coming out of the concert and you followed me. We had a small fight and… and… that's it."

"You passed out. I took you into the bus and we tried to get your fever down. After three days, we brought you here. You've been asleep for a total of five days."

Shock entered her eyes. "Five days?" Receiving a nod, Kagome looked out in front of her. "What was wrong with me?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inu Yasha shift a bit. "Well, you got a case of that new flu that's going around."

"The one that's caused a few people to die?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Kagome? I have to ask you something."

Turning her gaze back at him, Kagome waited until he spoke. As he was about to, a very loud smack was heard. "HENTAI!!!!!"

*Sweatdrop*

"Well, I guess Sango and Miroku are here."

With that said, all of the band members walked into the room, Sango rushing to Kagome's side. "Oh Kami, Kagome don't you ever do that to me again! I was so worried."

"Sorry I scared you. I'm okay now. I just want to get out of here."

Kaede stepped forward. "I'm sure the doctor will keep you here at least one more night, for observation reasons." Seeing the girl frown a bit, the old woman smiled. "Don't worry, dear. It won't be too bad."

The doctor came in soon after that and went through the charts with Kagome. After nodding her head in approval, she informed them that the raven haired girl would be in one more night just in case.

Sighing, Kagome convinced them all to go get some sleep. "I'll be fine. Go rest."

Sango didn't really want to leave, but Miroku eventually got her up and out, much to Kagome's joy. The only one in the room at the moment was one she didn't want there. "Inu Yasha?"

He turned to her and gazed into her chocolate colored eyes. "Kagome, I figure you're still mad at me, but at this moment I don't really care. I have something important to ask you."

"What is it?"

Sighing, the white haired man sat down and looked directly at her, no comfort or hidden spark in his amber eyes, telling her this was serious. "How long have you been taking pain killers, Kagome?"

Putting on a shocked look, she shook her head and looked away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap! Tell me the truth."

Startled by his harshness, Kagome looked at him wide eyed, but then narrowed as she glared at him. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Shooting up out of his chair, Inu Yasha couldn't hold back his anger. "Damn straight you do! Do you have any idea how close to death you came? The only reason you got this sick is because of those pills. They basically killed your immune system. Why the hell do you want to kill yourself? The longer you stay on them, the closer you are to death! Is that what you want? Is that what you really want, Kagome? To die? To lose your life because some asshole broke your heart? Why give him the satisfaction of knowing he caused this?"

"Back off! You don't know what it was like!"

"Then tell me! Whatever it is, it's not worth killing yourself!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Hojo took everything from me! Everything! My world was just so upside down, I don't even remember what it was like before him. I don't know who I am anymore!"

Inu Yasha backed off a bit and really looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Tears began to form in her eyes as Kagome went from ticked off to upset. "I don't remember my life before him. It's as if it started when I met him. I couldn't tell you what my favorite color was. I don't remember anything from before. I'm so lost; I don't know what to do. It hurt so much. The pain was so unbearable. My mom was friends with this doctor and I convinced him into giving me something for it. I actually haven't taken anything for the past few days."

Sitting down, Inu sighed. "Where are they?"

"In my top dresser drawer. I didn't know what else to do."

Getting back up, Inu Yasha walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, taking the girl into his arms. He could hear her still crying. "Kagome, you are your own person. So what if Hojo changed you. People change many times throughout their lives, changing to meet the environment around them. I know you are strong enough to decide who you are now. You have us here to help you every day. I haven't told them about the drugs. That's up to you. But we will help."

A soft whisper broke from the woman's mouth. "Will you stay with me too?"

Taken aback by her request, Inu Yasha answered, "I'll stay right by your side every step of the way."

"Arigatou."

Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked this fat guy with baggy jeans and, you guessed it, mop like hair. Giving a cocky smile to the couple, who had quickly separated when the door swung open, he waltzed in. "And how are we doing today?"

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Anything you want me to be, baby." Giving her a wink, he smiled again while Inu Yasha growled at him.

"I think you better leave now while your body is still in one piece."

"Oh? Defensive? Sorry, didn't know she was your woman." While both people got very red, the mop walked over to this weird thing on a cart. "Hey! Cool! What does this do?" Picking up the paddles, he held it against his chest and pulled the triggers while the two others screamed at him not to. A loud scream could be heard throughout the hospital as the mop, who currently had smoke coming off of him, went flying down the hallway.

Kagome cringed. "What a baka. Using the shock paddles." Inu Yasha just shook his head.

Suddenly, she turned to him with a smile on her face. "Hey, I have an idea." 

Raising an eyebrow, Inu looked at her. "What?"

"Why don't we do a holiday concert here in the hospital? If I'm not mistaken, tomorrow is Christmas."

"I don't know. You are a patient here you know."

"I know. Pretty please?"

When she started using the puppy dog face, Inu Yasha caved. "Damn! Don't use that face on me anymore. That's just cruel."

She smiled and reached over to call the gang.

~

The small worship area was set up perfectly for them as Kagome walked out onto it with her friends, smiling at the patients. After talking with the head of the hospital, they arranged it so that all the televisions would broadcast her little show throughout the hospital for those who could not go down and see it in person.

"Happy Holidays everyone. We're Shikon no Tama and we're here to give you a holiday treat. So let's get started!" Kagome turned and nodded to Miroku, who gave the counts. Everyone came in for the chorus.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel_

Inu Yasha came in with the first verse.

_The first noel_

_The angels did say_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay_

_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winter's night_

_That was so deep_

All:

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel_

The next verse was sung by Sango.

_They looked up and saw a star_

_Shining in the east beyond them far_

_And to the herd_

_It gave grand light_

_And so it continued both day and night_

All:

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel_

Then Kagome sang the last verse.

_They spied, the light of that same star_

_Three wise men came from country far_

_To seek for a king was their intent and_

_To follow that star where ever it went_

All:

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel_

_Born is the King of Israel_

Smiling as the song came to an end, Kagome thanked those who were there and moved on to the next song. "That was 'The First Noel'. Next I will be singing 'Breath of Heaven' or 'Mary's Song'. I hope you enjoy it."

They wasted no time into starting the next one. After a few counts, Kagome came in.

_I have traveled many moonless nights _

_Cold and weary, with a babe inside _

_And I wonder what I've done _

_Holy Father, you have come _

_And chosen me now _

_To carry your son _

_I am waiting in a silent prayer _

_I am frightened by the load I bear _

_In a world as cold as stone, _

_Must I walk this path alone? _

_Be with me now _

_Be with me now _

_Breath of heaven _

_Hold me together _

_Be forever near me _

_Breath of heaven _

_Breath of heaven _

_Light up my darkness _

_Pour over me your holiness _

_For you are holy _

_Breath of heaven _

_Do you wonder as you watch my face _

_If a wiser one should have had my place _

_But I offer all I am _

_For the mercy of your plan _

_Help me be strong _

_Help me believe _

_Help me _

_Breath of heaven _

_Hold me together _

_Be forever near me _

_Breath of heaven _

_Breath of heaven _

_Light up my darkness _

_Pour over me your holiness _

_For you are holy _

_Breath of heaven _

_Breath of heaven _

_Hold me together _

_Be forever near me _

_Breath of heaven _

_Breath of heaven _

_Light up my darkness _

_Pour over me your holiness _

_For you are holy _

_Breath of heaven _

_Breath of heaven _

_Breath of heaven _

_Breath of heaven_

A smile grew on her face as the patients that were there applauded for her. Kagome gave a quick bow and thanked them. "Next, is a rather interesting song for those who celebrate Chanuka."

Inu Yasha moved to the drums as Miroku took the guitar, Kagome standing off to the side with a random instrument.

_"Okay...  
This is a song that uhh..  
There's a lot of Christmas songs out there and uhh..  
not too many Chanukah songs.  
So uhh..  
I wrote a song for all those nice little Jewish kids who don't get to hear   
any Chanukah songs.  
Here we go..."  
  
Put on your yarmulke  
Here comes Chanukah  
So much funukah  
To celebrate Chanukah  
Chanukah is the festival of lights  
Instead of one day of presents, we have eight crazy nights  
  
When you feel like the only kid in town without a Christmas tree  
Here's a list of people who are Jewish just like you and me  
David Lee Roth lights the menorah  
So do James Caan, Kirk Douglas, and the late Dinah Shore-ah  
  
Guess who eats together at the Carnegie Deli  
Bowser from Sha Na Na and Arthur Fonzerelli  
Paul Newman's half Jewish, Goldie Hawn's half too  
Put them together, what a fine lookin' Jew  
  
You don't need "Deck The Halls" or "Jingle Bell Rock"  
'Cause you can spin a dreidel with Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock- both Jewish  
  
Put on your yarmulke  
It's time for Chanukah  
The owner of the Seattle Supersonicahs  
Celebrates Chanukah  
  
O.J. Simpson, not a Jew  
But guess who is? Hall of famer Rod Carew- he converted  
We got Ann Landers and her sister Dear Abby  
Harrison Ford's a quarter Jewish- not too shabby  
  
Some people think that Ebenezer Scrooge is  
Well he's not, but guess who is  
All three Stooges  
So many Jews are in showbiz  
Tom Cruise isn't, but I heard his agent is  
  
Tell your friend Veronica  
It's time to celebrate Chanukah  
I hope I get a harmonicah  
Oh this lovely, lovely Chanukah  
So drink your gin and tonicah  
And smoke your marijuanikah  
If you really, really wannakah  
Have a happy, happy, happy, happy Chanukah  
Happy Chanukah"_

The laughter and applause caused Miroku to smile. He remembered when they had argued before as to who should do this song.

~Flashback~

Inu Yasha just blinked at him. "Weren't you once a Buddhist monk?"

"So?"

"So isn't that against your religion or something?"

"I'm not a monk now, am I? Besides, technically I'm a rabbi."

Everyone turned their shocked faces at him. "Nani?"

He just nodded. "Yeah. I'm a Buddhist monk, a rabbi and a priest."

Sango blinked many times. "How the heck?"

"You'd be amazed at what you can do on the internet."

*Sweatdrop*

~End Flashback~

Miroku smiled again. "Now, for those that know, this song has another part to it. So let's get that started, shall we?" He smiled at the crowd and at his band mates. 

"_Put on your yarmulke  
Its time for Chanukah  
So much funnaka  
To celebrate Chanukah  
  
Chanukah is the festival of lights  
Instead of one day of presents  
We get eight crazy nights  
  
When you feel like the only kid in town  
Without a Christmas tree  
Here's a new list of people who are Jewish  
Just like you and me  
  
Winona Ryder,  
Drinks Manischewitz wine  
Then spins a draydle with Ralph Lauren and Calvin Klein  
  
Guess who gives and receives  
Loads of Chanukah toys  
The girls from Veruca Salt and all three Beastie Boys  
  
Lenny Kravitz is half Jewish,  
Courtney Love is half too  
Put them together  
What a funky bad ass Jew  
  
We got Harvey Keitel  
And flash dancer Jennifer Beals  
Yasmine Bleeth from Baywatch is Jewish  
And yes her boobs are real  
  
Put on your yarmulka  
Its time for Chanukah  
2 time Ocsar winning Dustin Hoffmanaka  
celebrates Chanukah  
  
O.J. Simpson  
Still not a Jew  
But guess who is,  
The guy who does the voice for Scooby Doo  
  
Bob Dylan was born a Jew  
Then he wasn't  
but now he's back,  
Mary Tyler Moore's husband is Jewish  
'Cause we're pretty good in the sack.  
  
Guess who got bar-mitzvahed  
On the PGA tour  
No I'm not talking about Tiger Woods  
I'm talkin' about Mr. Happy Gilmore.  
  
So many Jews are in the show biz  
Bruce Springsteen isn't  
But my mother thinks he is.  
  
Tell the world-amanaka  
It's time to celebrate Chanukah  
It's not pronounced Ch-nakah  
The C is silent in Chanukah  
So read your hooked on phonica  
Get drunk in Tijuanaka  
If you really really wannaka  
Have a happy happy happy happy Chanukah!"_

Inu Yasha and Miroku switched back as he went up to the mic. "This next song is called 'This Gift'."

Starting the music, Inu Yasha absorbed himself into the words, silently dedicating the song to a certain raven haired woman.

_"The snow is fallin', The city is white.  
You're eyes are shinin', Like diamonds tonight,  
And we're all alone, There's no one home.  
You're finally in my arms again.  
  
The night is silent, the moment is here.  
I couldn't ask for more than havin' you near.  
Cuz I love you girl, (Love you girl)  
And I always will, (Always will)  
And now I know the moment is right,  
The moment is right.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight,  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time.  
It's something to last for as long as you live,  
Tonight I'm gonna give you, (oh girl) all my heart can give.  
  
I thought I'd give you sumthin' shiny and new,  
I tryed to find somthin' worthy of you,  
But I realized, when I looked inside,  
There's some things that money can't buy.  
  
(Oh no), I feel the magic, whenever you're near,  
I feel it even more this time of the year,  
Cuz I love you girl, (Love you girl)  
I always will (Always will)  
And now I know the moment is right,  
The moment is right.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight (This gift tonight),  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time.  
It's something to last for as long as you live,  
Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give.  
  
You know I'll always be true to you,  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to,(oh yeah)  
Anytime, or anyplace, or anywhere,  
You know that I'll always be there oh baby.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight,  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time.  
It's something to last for as long as you live,  
Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give.  
  
Waiting to give this gift tonight,  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time.  
It's something to last for as long as you live,  
Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give."_

Everyone in the room was on their feet, if they could, clapping and whistling the great voice that sang, causing Inu Yasha's smile to spread. Bowing slightly, he moved for Kagome to step up.

"Thank you everyone. Our last song will be 'O Holy Night'. Happy Holidays everyone and Happy New Year!"

Sango began on the piano until Kagome came in.

"_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining,   
It is the night of the dear savior's birth.   
Long lay the world in sin and error pining,   
Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth.   
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,   
For yonder breaks a news and glorious morn,   
  
Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices.  
  
O night divine, O night when Christ was born!   
O night divine, O night, O night divine.   
  
Led by the light of faith serenely beaming,  
  
With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand.   
So, led by light of a star sweetly gleaming,   
Here came the wise men from the Orient land.   
The King of kings lay thus in lowly manger,   
In all our trials born to be our friend.   
  
He knows our need, He guardeth us from danger;  
  
Behold your King, before Him lowly bend!   
Behold you King, before Him lowly bend! _

_Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices.  
  
O night divine, O night when Christ was born!   
O night divine, O night, O night divine. _

_  
__Truly He taught us to love one another_

_His law is love and His gospel is peace_

_Chains shall He break, for the slave is our brother_

_And in His name all oppression shall cease_

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we_

_Let all within us praise His holy name_

_Christ is the Lord_

_O praise His name forever_

_His power and glory ever more proclaim_

_His power and glory ever more proclaim"_

The patents all applauded as much as they could while Kagome and the rest of them smiled and bowed. The nurse from before came up to them when everything had died down. "That was amazing. Thank you so much. I know all the patients really enjoyed it. But I actually have a favor to ask of you all." All looked on with interest, especially Kagome. The nurse continued. "You see, there is this one girl that doesn't seem to be responding to any treatments and I've come to think it's because she has no hope. I think if she met you all, something might spark inside her."

Sango's curiosity won out. "What's wrong with her?"

"Leukemia."

Kagome immediately looked over at Sango, who looked stricken. Putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, Kagome turned back to the nurse. "We'll do it."

She smiled. "Thank you so much. Follow me please."

Inu Yasha came up beside Miroku as Sango continued to lean on Kagome. "What's the matter with Sango?"

Miroku sighed. "Her mother died of leukemia when she was just ten. That left her, her father and younger brother Kohaku. Since her father had to work all the time, she had to raise Kohaku practically on her own."

"How long have you all known each other anyway?"

"Kagome has been with Sango since she was nine. She was by Sango's side when her mother passed on. I think they actually met in the hospital."

"What was Kagome doing there?"

"Her father had been shot. He walked down the wrong alley and right into the middle of a gang fight. He was killed instantly. Like Sango, Kagome had a younger brother named Souta. Her mother had to work harder, but the only difference is Kagome had her grandfather to help in raising Souta. You see, she lived on a shrine."

The silver haired man looked at the two women in front of him with remorse in his eyes. 'They shouldn't have had to grow up so fast so young.'

"Inu Yasha? We're here."

The man snapped out of his thoughts as they reached the room. Before entering, Kagome turned to the nurse. "What's her name?"

"Aya." Nodding, the raven haired girl walked inside, followed by everyone else. The nurse walked over to a girl with a scarf tied around her head lying in the bed. "Aya? I brought some people to see you."

The girl turned to looked at her visitors, green eyes sparkling. "Oh? Thank you, Kaoru, but I'm sure these people have much better things to do then visit a stranger."

"Nonsense. We heard you were feeling a little down. Anything we can do to help out?"

Aya's eyes widened when she heard Kagome's voice. "You're… you're the ones from the TV. Shikon no Tama!"

Inu Yasha smirked. "That's right."

"Oh wow! I heard about you guys on the radio and in magazines all the time. I even tried to go see you all play at the opening of Kouga's concert. I don't really like him, but I wanted to go just to see you all!"

Miroku smiled. "Now that's a loyal fan."

"You're the drummer, Miroku. You're Sango and you're Kagome. And and you're Inu Yasha, the guy who replaced Hojo. You're waaaay cooler than he ever was!"

"Thanks kid."

Kagome sat in one of the chairs. "So, Aya, what's this I hear about you giving up?"

The emerald eyed girl turned away with a sad look on her face. "What's the point? It just makes me sicker."

"You can't give up. There's a whole world out there just waiting for you to see it. You need to have a positive attitude. If you don't, nothing will help."

Sango piped in. "Aya, half the battle is mental. You see, my mother died from leukemia when I was just ten. She fought every day of her life and they eventually found a bone marrow donor for her, but they were just a few hours too late. There will be a donor for you as well. I'm sure of it. You just have to believe it will come."

Kagome smiled at her best friend, obviously proud. She turned back to the girl. "What is your dream, Aya?"

The girl looked at her. "I wanted to grow up and be a singer, like you. But-" 

Shaking her head, Kagome cut her off. "But nothing. Tell you what. When you get all better, write to us and I'll make sure you come up on stage with us and sing right beside me. But you have to get better. Deal?" A kind smile was all Kagome had on her face at that moment.

Aya's eyes completely lit up with that. "Deal!"

"Alright then. We have to go soon, but is there anything you'd like before we do?"

Thinking for a moment, Aya nodded. "Could you sing my favorite Christmas song? It's called 'Last Christmas.'"

Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha, who was carrying his acoustic guitar. He nodded, telling her he knew the tune and she turned back to Aya. "Sure."

She stood up and went over towards the white haired man as he set up his guitar. When he nodded he was ready, they began the song, Sango backing her up.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special. _

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it someone, special _

_Someone... oooh... _

_Once bitten, and twice shy,_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye._

_Tell me, baby,_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year,_

_It doesn't surprise me. _

_Happy Christmas._

_I wrapped it up and sent it,_

_With a letter,_

_Saying "I love you", I meant it. _

_Now I know,_

_What I fool I've been._

_But if you kiss me now,_

_I know you'll fool me again. _

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special. _

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special. (special) Special! Someone!_

_A crowded room,_

_Friends with tired eyes._

_I'm hiding from you,_

_And your soul of ice._

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on,_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on. _

_A face on a lover,_

_With a fire in her heart._

_A woman undercover,_

_But you tore me apart._

_Oooh.. now I've found a real love, _

_You'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Someone!_

_Guilty feet have got no rythm,_

_Guilty feet have got no rythm,_

_No no!  Ooh-ooh._

_Now I found a real love will never fool Me again!_

_Someone!_

When they stopped, Aya clapped for them, a huge smile on her face. Kaoru stood in the corner, wiping away a tear from her eyes. Sighing, she came over to them. "That was beautiful. Do you mind if I get a picture of you all? Something for Aya to remember this day by."

"That would be great. And could you send us a copy as well? I'd like to have one with me too." Kagome smiled again at the girl who just looked so happy. The gang all crowded around Aya and smiled. When it was over, they sadly parted. "Don't forget our deal now."

Emerald eyes sparkled with life. "I won't! I promise I'll get better."

"I'll hold you to that. Good bye Aya."

"Bye Kagome! Bye Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha! Thank you!" 

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Inu Yasha turned to Kagome as she smiled at him. "That's what it's all about." He just nodded as they left the hospital.

Before they got to the door, however, the mop head ran by, screaming at the top of his lungs, "KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!"

A man in a ripped up straight jacket ran by with a huge syringe. He let loose an insane laugh as he ran after the mop. "Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go-oh –oh. You need to be sedated!"

*Sweatdrop*

Looking at each other, they all quickly got to the bus and on their way.

~*~Well? Long enough for you all? There are so many holiday songs in here. Well, the "Chanukah songs" were by Adam Sander, "This Gift" by 98 Degrees and "Last Christmas" I used by Savage Garden. That's all for now! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Ja ne!~*~


	9. Chapter 8

--My mind and I are having issues at the moment. I want to update and my mind is just saying "I'm not gonna help ya, nah nah nah nah nah nah." There was a fight, blood shed, just horrible… Eventually we reached a treaty and here be your chapter! Yay!--  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since they preformed at the hospital. Things were finally getting back to normal in the traveling bus… well, except with a certain guitar player and lead singer. Sango was the first to really notice it, but Kagome was avoiding Inu Yasha. When they did end up staying in the same room for more than five minutes, Kagome would always leave, a bit of red on her cheeks.

Finally, Sango had had enough. Throwing the raven haired girl into their room, she looked at Kagome, blocking the exit. "Talk."

A confused look played on the girl's face. "About… what?"

"About why you've been avoiding Inu Yasha."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kagome, don't lie to me. I've seen it! Something happened between you two that you aren't telling me. Now talk!"

A sigh escaped the slightly younger woman's mouth. "There's nothing to talk about. There's nothing going on."

"That's bullshit."

"Why don't we talk about you and Miroku instead? What's going on with you two?"

A bright red blush broke onto Sango's face at the change of topic. "Wh-wh-what are you talking about? There's nothing between me and that hentai! Nothing at all!!"

"Then why is your face oh so very red?" Kagome giggled at her friend, who was currently trying to dig herself out of this hole.

"I… umm… I'm gonna go talk with Kaede. Don't think we're through with this, missy."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

With that, Sango practically ran out of the room, leaving Kagome rolling on bed in laughter.

--Same time with different people--

"What the hell do you want, Miroku?" Inu Yasha had been "forcefully asked" to speak with the pervert in the back room. The violet eyed man looked at the amber eyed one, sitting there with this weird look at his face. "Like I said, what the hell do you want?"

"Well, I'd like to know what happened between you and Kagome."

The guitar player's ears perked up. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Well, you two can't be in the same room for more than five minutes without one of you leaving, usually her. You can't seem to talk with her like before either. So what happened between you two?"

"Nothing that concerns you. This is between me and her, so just butt out."

A smile appeared on Miroku's face. "Ah, so something really _did_ happen. Interesting."

Smacking his forehead, the guitarist glared at his friend. "Get your mind out of the gutter, hentai. Nothing like that, not even close."

"Are you disappointed with that?"

A nice loud smack was heard as Inu Yasha growled at the fallen monk. "You baka! I don't view her that way at all!!"

Rubbing his head, Miroku looked at his ticked off buddy. "Sorry! Old habits die hard."

"Well, make them die quickly or I'll have to kill you."

"That's a little harsh!"

Smirking as he sat back, the silver haired man looked at the drummer before him. "Why don't we change the subject to something more entertaining… like you and Sango?"

As predicted, Miroku's face slightly paled. "S-Sango?"

"Yeah, the girl you've been in love with forever yet are too afraid to tell her."

A nice red color took over his face. "Don't say such things, Yasha. I never said I was in love with her. I just have a slight fascination with her… umm… bottom."

After blinking for a bit, Inu Yasha fell face first into the pillow by his side. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What? I'm only being truthful."

"Still, I didn't need to know that. Well, hear it said in that way." Finally raising his head from the pillow, Inu glared at him. "Do I need to keep a closer eye on you so Sango won't rip you apart limb from limb?"

"Now why would Sango do that?"

Sighing, Inu responded, "Maybe if you didn't touch her so often, you might actually go through a day without a concussion."

"Ah, but the sense of familiarity it gives me is so comforting."

Shaking his head, the guitarist stood up and left the room, mumbling something under his breath. "I worry, oh so very much."

As he walked out into the living room area, he found a certain raven haired female sitting there, face a bit red. Curious, he walked over and sat next to her. "Something wrong?"

Looking up at him with big brown eyes, she sighed. "Let me guess. You came from talking with the hentai?"

"Guilty as charged. And you obviously came from talking with Kagome. What did you two talk about that causes you to be so flushed?" Seeing her face get a little redder, he smirked. "Ah, so you were talking about your little crush on Miroku, huh?"

He didn't have any time to react as Sango's eyes narrowed and in one swift motion, he was on the ground, feet in the air as a large lump formed on his head. Her fist was held up as a vein was still popping from it. "**_I do not have a crush on him! GOT THAT?!?!?_**"

A fairly agreeable mumble was heard from the now smoking and twitching body of the guitarist. Sango stood and left the room right as the others ran in to see what happened. Kagome only sighed and shook her head as Miroku just looked so confused. Both went over to help Inu Yasha remove his lips from the ground.

Kaede walked in and sighed at the sight before her. "That must hurt."

Shippou was right behind her, just shaking his head. "I warned you not to piss her off! It's your own fault."

Before the silver haired man could comment, the manager walked over to the much nicer raven haired female. "Kagome, your mom's on the phone. Why don't you take it in the back?"

"Hai. Arigatou." Taking the phone, Kagome indeed walked to the back of the bus and closed the door to her room behind her to block out the other noises.

After much difficulty, Inu Yasha finally got off the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what hurts more, my face or my head. Oh, and my back. That is really not a comfortable position."

Miroku just blinked. "What did you say to her anyway?"

"I value my life too much to repeat it at the present time."

The blinking continued as a very loud bang was heard from Kagome's room. "NANI?!?!?!" Both males looked at each other before heading over to the room. Before either one could knock, the door flew open wildly, whacking Inu Yasha hard in the face, sending him back a couple feet. Kagome looked over and immediately felt bad. "I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha. You alright?"

Holding his nose and blinking rapidly, the man replied. "I'm okay… can't seem to smell at the moment. It'll fix itself, don't worry."

"Glad I wasn't standing there…"

Kagome shot Miroku a look that clearly said "shut up or you'll feel and look worse", thus causing him to indeed shut his mouth. Walking over to him to look at his injured nose, she pressed her finger against it lightly, getting a very small reaction from the male. "Well, I don't think it's broken, just banged up a bit. I really am sorry, Inu Yasha."

The close proximity caused a slight blush to form on his face as the guitarist backed away a bit. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the cell phone still in her hand. "You in the habit of ignoring conversations?"

Giving him a curious look, Kagome's eyes went wide as she raised the phone to her ear. "Gomennasai. Mata denwa shimasu. Minnade soudan shinaito ikemasen. Sayounara." After hanging up, she turned to the confused silver haired man. "Sorry, my mom doesn't speak English very well. So instead of the regular small phrases I taught you guys, I have to go all out Japanese."

"Oookay… What did she want?"

"Oh! My cousin Koharu is getting married!"

Miroku's ears perked up. "Koharu? The same…"

"What about Koharu?" All eyes went to the woman who just entered the hallway. Suddenly, Miroku didn't look as excited as he was before, but rather very, very nervous. "Umm, well, ask Kagome. I'm gonna go count the gum under the seats or something." Before anyone could say anything, the drummer was gone from sight. Eyes wide, Inu Yasha looked back at Kagome, who was shaking her head. "Sango, Koharu is getting married next week."

"Ah, so that little 'I'm gonna bear Miroku's first child' finally found someone else? Poor guy." With that, she turned on her heel and marched into their shared room, slamming the door hard behind her.

Sighing, Kagome looked over at the still confused guitarist. To answer his unasked question, she shook her head. "Miroku used to date Koharu for a long time. She was the only one to say yes when he asked if she would bear his child. That was when she was eleven."

"How long have you known Miroku?"

"Since I was sixteen, so almost ten years now."

Taking a step back, Inu Yasha looked a bit surprised. "So you're twenty-six?"

"Well, I will be in about two months. Why? I look younger or something?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you more around twenty-one, possibly younger."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Hey, now that I think about it, how do you know Miroku?"

"I've known him all his life."

Smiling a bit, Kagome leaned against the wall. "You make it sound like you're a lot older than you look."

"I am a lot older than I look. Perhaps one day I'll tell you just how old." With that evil smirk, the silver haired man walked away from the puzzled singer.

-----------

The bus stopped unexpectedly as the band members looked up from their individual tasks. "What's going on, Kaede?"

The old woman looked at the young singer. "Well, I received a phone call awhile back asking for an opening act for this strange new group. The one they had… well, he only has one song prepared."

Sango looked up from her magazine, puzzled. "What kind of singer only has one song prepared for a show?"

"Doesn't matter. We have two songs we haven't used yet, right?"

"Right."

"Well, get out there and start practicing!"

Sighing, the crew all grabbed their selective gear and headed into the concert hall. When they entered the hall, there was already a man on stage. "No no no! Do you want me to sound off key the entire time? Now get it right."

"Yes sir!"

As the large amount of people milled around the stage, fixing last minute things, the man turned to see who had come in. "What the…?"

Kaede stepped forward. "This is Shikon No Tama. We were called in for an opening act?"

The man raised one eyebrow before realization hit him. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. We were pretty much called in last minute too. Give us a few… minutes…" His sentence stopped as the man's eyes fell on a certain female who was currently looking around the room. The brown haired man jumped off stage and walked right up to her, causing her eyes to turn to him. "And who is this lovely goddess?"

Blinking rapidly, she raised one eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes, my lady, for there is no one else who comes close enough to compare to your beauty. A name?"

As a blush entered her cheeks, she replied, "Sango."

"Ah, a lovely name for such a siren. I'm Takeda Kuranosuke. You might know my stage name better though: DaPrince."

Blush gone and just a curious eyebrow raised, Sango questioned, "You named yourself Prince?"

"No no, _Da_Prince, not just Prince."

"Riiiiight…."

A man from on stage called over to them. "Hey Takeda! It's all set for you to do a run through."

Sighing, the said man gazed at the stage, then returned his focus to Sango. "I apologize for this cut off introduction, but may I speak with you later?"

Caught kind of off guard, Sango's eyes went a bit wide. "L-later? Umm…."

"She'd love to!" All eyes then turned to the singer, who was smiling brightly at the two. "Is there a piano room somewhere?"

Takeda took this time to nod, just now realizing there was more than just Sango. "Y-yeah, a practice room at the end of that hallway."

"Great! She'll meet you there after rehearsal, won't you Sango?" The look Kagome was receiving would have made her fall to the floor laughing if it wasn't in front of everyone else. 'Time to play a little game.'

Seeing Sango could not speak at the moment, Takeda just smiled. "I shall hurry there, my lady." With that, he stepped away and headed for the stage, leaving a bright red female behind.

After a moment, Sango turned sharply to her best friend who was trying so hard not to burst out into a big smile. Pointing her finger at her, Sango said sharply, "You. Follow. Now!" Without waiting for an answer, she began dragging her friend out the first set of doors, leaving the rest of the group behind. "Talk!"

Kagome finally smiled brightly. "It's the perfect time, Sango! You should have seen Miroku's face when that guy started talking to you! He's so into you, it's not even funny."

Taking a deep breath, the keyboard player did her best to put her temper in check. "For the last time, there is nothing between me and that hentai. And I have no desire to meet this Kuranosuke guy later to have a chat."

Taking on a concerned look, Kagome gazed into her friend's eyes. "Sango, all joking aside, I know you like Miroku, but won't do anything about it because you doubt yourself."

"What the..?"

"Don't interrupt. You think because of his perverted ways, he won't keep you with him for long. Since you don't want to be hurt, you won't let yourself even try for him. Plus there's the fact you don't know for sure how he feels. Sango, if this is in anyway true, the only way you're going to get over him is to date other guys. Maybe this Princey guy can be the first. At least give it a try?"

Not able to argue back, the slightly taller girl sighed. "You really think I should give this a try?" Seeing Kagome nod, she sighed again. "Alright. What harm could it do anyway?"

Giving her friend a hug, Kagome walked back with her to meet the others, who had given their equipment to the stage hands. Miroku was the first one to stand and walk over to the women. "Are you alright, Sango?"

"Just fine. Lower that hand and you'll never eat solid foods again."

Clearing his throat as he backed up, Kaede snuck in there. "Well, do we need to go over the songs, or do you guys want to relax?"

Inu Yasha finally spoke up. "Since we haven't gone over the songs before, let's head over to a practice room and try them out."

"When did we decide which ones to do?" For once, Shippou actually spoke up. He was met with a smack on the head from a certain silver haired male. "That's why we're gonna rehearse, idiot. To see which ones work better."

"Kagome! He hit me!"

Rubbing her temples, Kagome looked at the shorter male. "Shippou, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Then act like it."

Inu Yasha suppressed a laugh as Shippou mumbled something and walked off. Kagome sent him a glare, however, clearly saying 'back off the kid'. Gulping, he walked with the band to the practice room.

After about an hour, they had figured out what they wanted to perform and had worked it out a few times until it was comfortable for all of them. A light tap was heard at the door and all turned to see Takeda smiling at them. "Nice job, guys. I didn't get to hear it all, but the part I did hear was pretty good."

Kagome smiled from her spot. "Arigatou. We were just going to hang out in the bus for awhile. We'll leave you two alone." She turned to the guys and gave them a small, but evil glare. "_Right_, guys?"

"R-right. Let's go, guys. See you later Sango." Before the female could protest, they had all left, leaving her alone with his royal highness.

It was at this point when Sango really got a good look at the man before her. His brown hair was pulled back in a semi-high ponytail as his deep brown eyes bore into her. He was a few inches taller than her, as well as a few years older. Since it was only a rehearsal day, he wore denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue and white over shirt, unbuttoned. 'He's actually quite good looking. Why didn't I see that before?'

Takeda smiled at her and walked over to stand right in front of the keyboard player. "Well, since we couldn't really talk before, I thought why not now? If I happen to insert my foot into my mouth, it's because I'm actually nervous."

"Nervous? Why? It's just a friendly chat."

A confused look took over his features. "I apologize, Lady Sango. I did not mean for this to simply be a friendly chat, as you put it. I actually had a question for you."

--Somewhere else--

A male and female were sitting on the couch watching as a certain drummer was pacing back and forth, obviously troubled. "Miroku, you're gonna put a very long hole in the floor. Calm down!"

Shaking his head, Miroku kept on pacing. 'I know I've heard of that guy before. But where from and why?'

Inu Yasha shook his head at his friend. The poor idiot just kept pacing back and forth, lost in his own thoughts. 'At least he's not smiling. Means it's nothing perverted.'

After about a few more minutes of this, the bus door opened as a slightly dazed Sango walked in. Miroku immediately stopped pacing and looked at her. "You alright, Sango? You look out of it."

The female only nodded as she walked over to Kagome, take her arm and walk her into their room, confusing everyone, including Kagome! Once in the safety of their room, the singer looked at her still dazed friend. "Sango-chan?"

The old Japanese reference snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh, umm, I need your help."

"With what?"

"With what to wear tonight on my date."

Blinking a few times, Kagome's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. After absorbing it fully, she smiled and jumped up and down. "Of course I'll help!! Oh! I'm so excited! Let's take a look at what you have."

"Umm, Kagome-chan? Could you do me another favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you keep Miroku from finding out until after I get back?"

Stopping what she was doing, Kagome looked at Sango and sighed. "Sure. I don't know why, but I'll try."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, about your wardrobe…"

-----------------

About an hour later, Kagome came out of the room and motioned for Inu Yasha to come over, which he did. "What is it?"

"Could you take Miroku out for a bit? Like, go see what's playing at the movie theatre?"

"You going to tell me what's up when I get back?"

"Probably."

"Alright. Do I have to take the brat too?"

"Nah, he's with Kaede. Thanks so much, Inu Yasha. I owe you one."

"I'll put it on your tab." With that, he walked over to the fallen monk and picked him up off the couch. "Let's go see what's playing at the theater."

"Why? We can probably look it up on the internet."

"Don't question. Just walk, monk."

At that point, the silver haired man practically pushed Miroku out of the bus, causing Kagome to sigh. 'Jee, that's not suspicious or anything.' Shaking her head, she waited until she couldn't see them anymore before throwing the door open. "Sango, you look great! Come on out here."

On command, the raven haired woman came out of the room, but in a far different look than usual. Her top was two different shades of pink which was cut off at her waist by a dark green skirt that tied in the back and fell to her ankles. _(A/N: Think her regular outfit in the show)_ Her hair was down as usual, but a white ribbon held it together towards the ends. Her make-up consisted of pink eye shadow and some lip gloss, causing her lips to sparkle slightly.

With a borrowed small wallet which she had in her skirt pocket, Sango was ready when the knock on the bus door came. Kagome eagerly ran over to open it. "Good evening, Kuranosuke-san. Sango? Come on. Your date's here."

After taking a deep breath, Sango walked over in some Japanese sandals she also borrowed from Kagome and came to the bus door. The man's eyes went wide as he saw her. "Lady Sango. You look… breathtaking." With that, he handed her a white rose, which she gratefully accepted. Taking his arm, which he had presented, Sango waved at Kagome before walking off with Takeda.

It was at that moment Miroku and Inu Yasha returned from their little trip. Sango and date were out of sight when the boys came dangerously close to the bus. "Hey guys. So what's playing?"

Miroku was the one to answer. "Well, the only good thing Inu Yasha and I can agree on is Shrek 2." _(A/N: I don't owe that, but GO SEE IT!!!)_

"That's fine with me. Let me go grab my money and we can head out now, possibly catch some dinner afterwards." As Kagome made motions to go indeed find some money, Miroku's question stopped her. "Where's Sango?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kagome looked at him for a moment before answering. "Umm, she's not here."

"I got that, but where did she go? She shouldn't be out alone in a strange city."

"Umm, well, rest assured. She's not alone."

That got his, and Inu's, immediate attention. "Oh? Who is she with?"

"Well, we better hurry if we're gonna catch that movie."

"Kagome…. Who?"

Knowing she was trapped, she sighed. "Takeda Kuranosuke."

Thinking for a moment, Miroku's eyes narrowed in slight anger. "That singer from before?" He didn't need her to answer. Without another response, the drummer took off out the door and into the night, leaving Kagome to call after him.

Inu Yasha placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from chasing after him. "Let him go. It's hard for him to know he might have lost her."

"So I was right. He likes her."

"No, you'd be wrong."

Confused, Kagome looked up at him. "Huh?"

Without looking at her, Inu Yasha answered. "He doesn't like her. Miroku loves Sango. He has for a long time now. Sadly, he just won't admit it."

Shaking her head, she looked at the man next to her. "I need a comedy, now that real life is such a drama. Movie?"

"Sure. It's only down a few blocks."

"Cool." As the two began their walk, Inu Yasha looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we okay now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since that night at the hospital, we've both been acting a bit weird. I thought you were mad at me, considering I flushed your pills down the toilet. Are we okay now?"

Still walking, Kagome took his hand and squeezed it as she smiled. "I owe you my life, Inu Yasha. You've been there late at night for my wild out bursts, though I do feel ashamed about that."

Ever since the hospital, Kagome had random fits of withdrawal, which Inu Yasha calmed her down from, regardless if they had avoided each other all day long. Some nights she had become violent. It was then that he would just hold her tightly so she wouldn't destroy anything.

Kagome felt a small squeeze back as they kept walking. "I told you I'd stay by you. I don't go back on my word." As he looked over at her, he was graced with a small smile, which he readily returned. The movie theatre soon came into view and they both walked in for a relaxing time.

--------------------------

'Blah blah blah blah blah' Sango was definitely zoning out during the dinner, at which time he pretty much talked about the cities he preformed in and who he sang for. 'If I wanted to know all this, I would have asked for his resume.' She had to give the guy points though. Takeda was a perfect gentleman, wearing a teal shirt with a tan vest over it, going nicely with his charcoal gray pants. The restaurant was nice and the food was great, but all they had done was talk about their careers.

Finally she had had enough. "Takeda, forgive me if I'm being rude, but there's more to a person than their singing career."

The man sat back a bit, but then smiled. "I'm sorry, Sango dear. I'm not used to being with down to earth women. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, tell me about you, not your career. What do you do when you're not singing?"

Placing his card down on the bill, he smiled at her. "Perhaps we could take this conversation to a nicer atmosphere?"

Not quite understanding, Sango allowed him to take her hand and lead her out of the restaurant, into the night sky. Their walk wasn't too long as they came to a lovely garden with a wooden bridge over the small river that flowed through the flowers. Leaning his arms on the wooden railing, Takeda looked out into the garden as Sango stood there with her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes focused on him. 'I wonder what he's thinking.'

As if to answer her question, he began to speak. "Sango, I apologize for my behavior tonight, but it's been so long that I have been able to just be a regular person. Life had been rough for me since the beginning. My mother was left to raise me after my father die when I was only five. I don't remember him well at all, but I have been told I look exactly like him. The only thing I had going for me was my singing. I worked hard to be good at it and eventually it paid off. I got my big break and from there on, that's all I was. I was just a singer, nothing else. Music is my life, Sango, which is why it is difficult to answer your question."

Though slightly moved by his confession, there was a nagging feeling in the back on her mind. 'Though tragic as that is, it sounds just a bit… rehearsed.' Sighing, she shook her head. "I think everyone has a story to tell, a tragedy in their lives that changes them forever."

Turning his head to finally look at her, Takeda pressed the matter. "What's your story? Your tragedy."

Bowing her head slightly, Sango held her gaze with the water below. "Forgive me, but I don't know you well enough to tell you that yet, Takeda."

"That's fair. I won't push you with anything, Sango. Believe that."

Her eyes narrowed a bit. 'That also sounds as if he has said it many times before.' Shifting a bit, she raised her eyes to the man she was with. "It's late. We both have a show tomorrow."

A weird look flashed in his eyes, only for a brief moment. 'Almost like he's annoyed.' But his smile soon came to cover that. "Of course. Allow me to walk you to your… bus."

"Thank you." With that, they turned and left the gardens, walking toward the bus which was not too far away.

The street lights had come on a long time ago, adding to the so called atmosphere. Knowing the gang, they had all gone to sleep awhile ago, possibly Kagome still awake if only to hear how the date went. The bus came into view, but Sango was surprised to see a familiar figure pacing back and forth outside the door. Seeing the figure stop, she knew it had seen her and her date. As they walked closer, she knew exactly who it was. 'Miroku.'

When they were about fifteen feet away, Sango turned to the man with her. "Thank you for the nice evening, Takeda. I had a nice time."

"As did I, Lady Sango. Hopefully we could repeat this another time."

"Perhaps. Good night."

"Good night." Suddenly, he leaned in towards her face, or more directly, her lips. At the last minute, she turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek instead. Takeda seemed disappointed, but shrugged it off. With a small wave, he walked off, leaving her so face her band's drummer.

Taking a deep breath, Sango walked up to the entrance where he was standing. "What are you still doing up, Miroku?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question."

"Huh?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You were gone so long, I was about to out and find you!"

Raising one eyebrow, Sango looked at him. "I've been gone about three hours or so."

"Try four hours, fifteen minutes and twenty three seconds."

"Not that you were keeping track or anything."

"Hey! I'm allowed to worry when you don't even tell me where you're going!"

"What are you, my father? Am I supposed to check in with you where ever I go?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's what it sounds like."

"Then you misread my intentions."

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, she tried to get around him to get on the bus, but Miroku stepped in front of her. "Miroku, move. What's your problem?"

"I know this is not my place to say, but I don't think you should see that guy again."

Both eyebrows shot up on that one. Nodding her head, Sango grew a little annoyed. "You're right. It's not your place to say."

"Sango, just hear me out. That guy has obviously been around! His lines are so old, they hardly work anymore. No offense or anything. He's slimy and a jerk to his so-called friends. He's been in so many magazines about the girls he's been with and it's a very long list! He's a playboy! This is not a guy you should be with! Besides, he looks like an asshole. I don't trust him."

Crossing her arms in front of her, Sango smirked slightly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous."

Letting out a small cough, Miroku looked at her with big eyes. "Jealous? Me?"

"Yeah, you're jealous!"

"Oh please. There's nothing to be jealous over!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Miroku knew he had totally screwed up. The look on her face was a big give away. She looked absolutely crushed. Smacking his forehead, he shook his head. "Sango, that's not what I meant."

Shaking her head slowly, he could see tears starting to build up in her eyes. "You asshole." With that, she threw him out of her way and ran onto the bus, slamming her bedroom door closed while he stood out there, staring at the spot she had once stood. 'What have I done?'

Meanwhile, inside the small room, Kagome was having a hard time trying to comfort her best friend as she cried her eyes out.

-------------------------------

All day long, Sango wouldn't look at him, or if she did, it was a mix of sadness and a lot of anger. It told him to keep his distance if he ever wanted children, but also made him feel as if he should comfort her, explain things. He hadn't meant what he said. He was just so angry with that Takeda guy for even looking at her. 'I was jealous.'

While walking around the concert hall, he spotted that singer chatting it up with some female worker. Slightly angered, Miroku marched over there, took a deep breath and tapped him on his shoulder to get some attention. Takeda turned and smiled at him. "Ah, aren't you Sango's drummer in the band? What can I do for you?"

"First, send your little friend here away. We need to have a little chat."

Seeing the serious look in the man's eyes, DaPrince did as he asked. "What do we need to talk about?"

Miroku took his arm and pulled him to a secluded corner near the doorway. Taking a moment, he looked into the singer's brown eyes. "You win."

Confusion snuck its way onto Takeda's face. "Win?"

"Sango. You could probably make her a lot happier than I ever could. But know this. If you hurt her or break her heart in any way, no one will be able to stop me from killing you. Don't think I'm kidding either." Seeing the singer nod, Miroku turned and began walking away. After a few steps, he stopped and looked back. "You know you don't deserve her. She deserves much better."

"I know."

Nodding at his answer, Miroku walked away towards one of the practice rooms. He never knew there was someone at the door listening the entire time. Sango was about to go pound him for cornering Takeda, but after hearing his little speech, she was nearly in tears.

Those thoughts of tears were thrown right out the window as she overheard what Kuranosuke said next. "Damn, thought he was going to try and hit me or something. Oh well. At least I got the girl, and this time I won't just settle for a kiss on the cheek." Hearing him laugh as he walked away, she slumped against the door and sat on the floor for a moment. 'I knew it. I'm just another tally on his score sheet. We'll see about that.'

Standing up, she practically ran over to a practice room to find Kagome. There was something pretty important she had to ask her.

Meanwhile, Miroku was slumped against the wall of a different practice room. "I just want her to be happy, to have the best. If this is what will make her happy, then that's it."

"You do realize you're talking to yourself, right?" Looking up, Miroku came in contact with the amber eyes of his best friend. Inu Yasha walked in and sat beside him. "You know, there's one small problem with your little logic there."

"And what's that?"

"How can Sango choose between you two if she doesn't even know how you feel about her?"

Shaking his head, Miroku sighed. "That's not the point."

"It's the entire point. How do you know she doesn't like you that way? You'll never know unless you tell her your feelings. Miroku, this is the girl you've wanted for so long. Are you really just going to give her up without a fight? Without her knowing?"

After being silent for a few moment, Miroku turned to his friend. "Inu Yasha, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"About your song…"

Smiling, the guitarist shook his head. "You'll have to run it pass Kagome, but I have no problem with it."

"Thanks. You know where she is?"

"In the next practice room. Sango just walked out of there not long ago so she should be alone. I'll wait right here for you."

Nodding his head, the drummer got up and walked over to his female friend. Seeing she was in fact alone, he waked up to her. "Kagome, I have a favor to ask."

Turning to face him, she smiled. "Oh? What is it?"

"About Inu Yasha's song, could I…?"

Shaking her head, Kagome looked at him with the most serious face he had ever seen on her. "You'd have to mean it. I won't agree unless you absolutely mean it. There's no way you're going to do this, then say you take it back."

After a brief second, he nodded. "I mean it."

A smile spread on her face as she nodded as well. "Then I have no problem with it. Good luck, Miroku."

"Arigatou."

As he left to go inform Inu Yasha about the change, Kagome smiled. 'This should be one interesting night.'

---------------------------

The crowd was huge as DaPrince walked onstage with his guitar. Walking up to the microphone, he smiled. "How's everyone doing tonight?" A loud cheer was his response as he nodded. "Alright! DaPrince is in the house! Let's get this party started! I like to dedicate this song to a very special lady here tonight. She should know who she is."

With that, the drummer began as Takeda began to sing.

_"Zoom Zoom Zoom   
Zoom Zoom Zoom   
  
_

_"Stargazing mega fact _

_you hit me like an cosmic blast   
Giving me a technicolor world   
Putting me in overdrive _

_speed of light I'm so alive   
Could you be my super nova girl?   
  
_

_"Instant planetary Mega Stellar Hydro static   
Theres no gravity between us   
Our love is automatic   
  
_

_"Zoom zoom zoom, make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
Zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
  
_

_"Visions of your pretty face   
Send me into hyper space   
Caught up in a Planetary world   
Breathing in you give me air   
I'm living off your solar flare   
Could you be my super nova girl   
  
_

_"Instant planetary Mega Stellar Hydro static   
Theres no gravity between us   
Our love is automatic   
  
_

_"Zoom zoom zoom, make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
Zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
  
_

_"Instant planetary Mega Stellar Hydro static   
Theres no gravity between us   
Our love is automatic   
  
_

_"Zoom zoom zoom, make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
Zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl   
zoom zoom zoom make my heart go boom boom   
My super nova girl"_

As the crowd cheered, Sango shook her head. "Can I crawl under a rock and die?"

"Hopefully no one knew it was for you."

Onstage, DaPrince bowed to the crowd. "Thank you! Now, the next band coming up here is just fabulous. I hope you enjoy them as they make their way cross country to record their first album. Let's hear it for Shikon No Tama!"

The crowd went crazy as Takeda walked offstage and they were about to come on. Miroku held Sango back a bit before walking on. "I wanted to apologize for what I said before."

Placing her finger over his lips, Sango smiled. "My hero." With that, she walked on stage, leaving Miroku so confused. What was even more confusing was the fact Sango was in Kagome's spot. 'She's singing?'

Sango picked up the microphone and smiled. "Thank you! We'll be doing two songs for you tonight, so I hope you like them." Nodding her head, Inu Yasha began with his guitar, signaling when Sango was to come in.

_"Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay yeah  
__Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay yeah  
__Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay yeah  
__Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay _

_"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need  
  
_

_"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life._

_"Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay yeah  
__Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay _

_"Somewhere after __midnight__  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat__  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life._

As Inu Yasha played his guitar, Sango walked forward with each word, talking them out musically and somewhat mysteriously.

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
  
_

_"Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

Sango then broke back into singing.

_"Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay yeah  
__Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay yeah  
__Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay yeah  
__Do dum dah dah dum dah dah dum chah kay _

_"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life."  
  
_

As Inu's guitar sang it's last note, the crowd went crazy. Sango smiled and bowed as they applauded and whistled. "Thank you! Now to change things up a bit…" Putting the mic back in its position, she walked over to her keyboard as Kagome moved to a new guitar. Surprisingly, Shippou hopped up to the drums as Miroku walked over to the microphone. Completely confused, Sango looked over to Kagome and Inu Yasha, who both just smiled.

Picking up the mic, Miroku smiled. "Hope you like this next one. It's dedicated to the only woman who's stolen my heart." Nodding his head, Shippou began as Inu and the rest joined.

_"So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)   
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
  
_

_"How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)   
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love   
  
_

_"Come on, come on   
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on   
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on   
Cause everybody's after love  
  
_

_"So I said I'm a snowball running   
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love   
Melting under blue skies   
Belting out sunlight   
Shimmering love   
  
_

_"Well baby I surrender   
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it   
But there's no escaping your love  
  
_

_"These lines of lightning   
Mean we're never alone,   
Never alone, no, no   
  
_

_"Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer   
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on   
Settle down inside my love  
  
_

_"Come on, come on   
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on   
We were once  
Upon a time in love   
  
_

_"We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love   
__Accidentally in love   
__Accidentally in love   
__Accidentally in love   
__Accidentally in love   
__Accidentally in love   
__Accidentally in love   
__Accidentally in love   
  
_

_"Accidentally   
  
_

Miroku looked towards Sango for this verse.

_"I'm In Love, I'm in Love,   
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,   
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

_"I'm In Love, I'm in Love,   
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,   
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
  
_

As he sang the last verse, Miroku slowly moved over to the keyboard, reaching inside his pocket to pull out something.

_"Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on   
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on   
Just get yourself inside her   
  
_

_"Love ..._

At that point, he got down on one knee and looked directly at her, causing Sango to be a bit startled.

_"I'm in love."_

As Inu Yasha hit his chord, Miroku placed a single white rose on the keyboard and smiled as the crowd went wild.

Sango looked wide eyed at the rose and then at the man smiling before her. She could feel the tears rolling down her face, but she didn't care. Coming around the keyboard, she brought him to his feet and there, right in front of everyone, kissed him with all she had in her, delighted by the fact he was kissing her back as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome and Inu Yasha were so happy for their friend as the crowd applauded even louder than before.

When the two finally broke apart, they were slightly red as they bowed to the audience, then took offstage with the rest of the band. Standing back there was a not so thrilled Takeda. "What the hell was that, Sango? You're supposed to be my girl, not some pathetic drummer's little whore!"

Before he could say anything else, his face was met with her fist, sending him back to fall against some big fat guy with mop-like hair. The big guy fell against the wall, knocking over one of the extra lights from the shelf. With a nice loud crash, the stage light now had a body to control, for it was stuck on the mop's big head.

Takeda looked up at Sango with wide eyes as she grabbed him by his collar. "Listen up, Princey and listen good. Don't you ever talk to me that way again or I'll make sure you'll really hit those high notes… permanently." Punching him again, his head hit the back wall, knocking him out. The whole band was wide eyed and took a step back from the ticked off woman.

"Wow! That was some nice punching, girl. It was like Bam! And he's out! Did you see that Puss?"

A Spanish accent filled the room then. "Yes, Donkey. If I wasn't down to my last life, I'd take my chances. I like my women feisty."

"Weren't you seeing that girl from the Kit Kat Club?"

"We had a few… disagreements."

"What? The fact you lick yourself in public?"

"Remind me why I work with you again?"

The band looked over and their eyes went even wider as a gray donkey and an orange cat in boots, a hat and a sword on his hip walked by, bickering back and forth. Kaede just looked at them, not surprised at all. "What did you expect with a band name of 'Obnoxious talking animals'?"

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged glances then shook their heads as the band began playing onstage.

"Uno, dos, quarto, hit it!" The guitar began as that voice began again. "This is Donkey, y'all."

_"She's into superstition  
__black cats and vodoo-dolls  
_Sing it, Puss!"

_"I feel a premonition  
__that girl's gonna make me fall  
_Here we go!

_"She's into new sensation  
__new kicks in the candle light  
__she's got a new addiction  
__for every day and night_

_"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
__She'll make you live a crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
__like a bullet to your brain_

_"Upside-inside-out  
__she's livin' la vida loca  
__She'll push and pull you down  
__livin__' la vida loca  
__Her lips are devilred  
__and her skin's the colour mocha  
__She will wear you out  
__Livin__' la vida loca  
__Livin' la vida loca  
__Livin' la vida loca_

"Hey Donkey! That's Spanish!"

_"Woke up in __New York City  
__in a funky cheap motel  
__She took my honey she took my money  
__she must have slipped me a sleeping-pill_

_"She never drinks the water  
__makes you order french champagne_

"Shrek!"

_"Once you've had a taste of her  
__you'll never be the same  
__cause she'll make you go insane_

_"Upside-inside-out  
__she's livin' la vida loca  
__She'll push and pull you down  
__livin__' la vida loca  
__Her lips are devilred  
__and her skin's the colour mocha  
__She will wear you out  
__Livin__' la vida loca  
__Livin' la vida loca  
__Livin' la vida loca_

"Come on! Oh, livin that loca. Break it down!"

_"Upside-inside-out  
__she's livin' la vida loca  
__She'll push and pull you down  
__livin__' la vida loca  
__Livin__' la vida loca_

_"She'll push and pull you down  
__livin__' la vida loca  
__Her lips are devilred  
__and her skin's the colour mocha  
__She will wear you out  
__Livin__' la vida loca  
__Livin' la vida loca  
__Livin' la vida loca"_

The crowd was on their feet with excitement as Shikon No Tama just blinked. "Umm, I think we should get out of here."

"I agree. Besides, the two love birds might need some time alone." Kagome smiled as both Miroku and Sango blushed.

When they all got to the bus, Sango pulled him back a bit, unsure of how to say this. Looking at the ground, she bit her bottom lip out of nervousness. "Did you mean it?"

Smiling kindly, Miroku lifted her chin to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Every single word. Sango, I've loved you since the beginning. Don't ever question that. I would die for you if need be."

A smile was what he received as well as a kiss from her before boarding the bus and taking off to whatever lies before them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--This chapter was inspired by the movie **_Shrek_****_ 2_** and it's wonderful soundtrack, which I do not own. Let's see… "My Super Nova Girl" by Proto Zoa from the Disney movie _Zenon_, "Holding Out for a Hero" specific version by Frou-Frou, "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows, and "Livin La Vida Loca" specific version by Antonio Bandares and Eddy Murphy. Minus the first song, all of these can be found on the **_Shrek_****_ 2_** soundtrack.

Hope this chapter made you all happy! It better! It's twenty pages long! About twelve of just story, no lyrics. Wow… Ja ne!--


	10. Final Author's Note

**_A Final Author's Note_**

It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that**_Fall Into Me_**, this story you have been reading, will now be discontinued. I am so sorry.

Reasons? I have a few. First is the fact that Fanfiction dot net does not want authors to post lyrics in their works, even if most of us remember to give them credit. Considering a band story without the lyrics doesn't really work, this must end. Also, this story is not what I had planned. At some point, I posted a chapter that completely ruined my ending and there is no hope for recovery. The writing style is also not my best. And the final reason? I don't know what to do next. With all the above mentioned and coming to college, I barely have enough time to think of anything, let alone my fanfictions.

Again, I am so sorry. I won't take it down yet, but eventually I might. A copy of it is over at Mediaminer dot org under this same pen name. There will be new stories to come, just not for awhile. Thank you so much for all your reviews and support. I'm just sorry it had to end like this.

Ja ne.

-Sakura onto Hitomi.

ps- If you have any comments, questions or concerns, my email is on my profile page.


End file.
